Battle Royale
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: AU.At the dawn of the millennium,the nation collapsed.The adults,fearing the youth passeda new law,the BRact.Can you kill your best friend?SLASH eventually DamienKenny,Style,Dip,Clybe,Creekomas,onesided!Standy,ChristopheGregory.more inside.character death
1. Battle Royale

**Pili-Chan: WOW! two of my fav things in one fanfic! yay!**

**Yami: For once I can agree with you about what's good... Battle Eoyale is one of THE BEST things ever :)**

**Chibi: :D**

**Pili-Chan: ummm... this isn't really a crossover...I think... it's more like an AU using the Battle Royale plot...**

**Yami: If you don't know what's Battle Royale, it's ok, you'll learn quickly.**

**Chibi: now for the full list of Pairings:**

**eventually DamienKenny**

**Style**

**Dip**

**BradleyButters**

**slight Creek **

**Creekomas**

**Clybe**

**One-sided! Standy**

**ChristopheGregory**

**slight Kevin(McCormick)Shelly**

**past! TokenWendy**

**and some Curly-gothRed-goth**

**Acedia: We don't own Battle Royale, movie, book OR manga, or South Park...**

**Pili-Chan: Look up Battle Royale! you might like it!~**

_

* * *

_

At the dawn of the millennium, the nation collapsed.

_At 15%_ _unemployment, 10 million were out of work. 800,000 students boycotted school._

_The adults lost confidence, and fearing the youth eventually passed the" Millennium Educational Reform Act"_

_AKA: the BR Act._

The bus was filled with chatter, the ninth graders talking eagerly as they passed the green landscapes.

The blond boy smiled, he was sure that they were the only class in the country that was this special.

"What ya smilin' at po' boy?" the boy next to him asked,

"Leave him alone Cartman" the red headed boy that set in the seat next to theirs said,

"Don't tell me what to do Jewrat!" Cartman called,

"Shut up fatass!"

"Ay! Don't call me fat you fucking Jew!"

"Kyle" the black haired teen that set next to the red headed Jew sighed "Just ignore him dude, Cartman's an-"

"ASSHOLE!"

"Yeah… Thank Thomas!" the black haired teen called backwards,

"Y…you welcome…?"

"AY!" Cartman called, turning backwards "What did you call me?!"

"I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! It was a tic! I…"

"Leave him alone fatass"

"No one asked you Craig!"

Craig flipped Cartman off "Just stay away from Thomas, or I'll kill you"

"GHA!" called a blond boy, twitching "Y…you can't do that Craig!"

Craig turned to the boy on his left "Why not?"

"Be…because if you do that they'll kill you, and Thomas and I are going to be alone and then well get depressed and try to commit suicide and then they'll send us to an asylum and they'll drug us all the time and we won't be able to stop the Underpants Gnomes and they'll steal our underpants and then we'll get killed and raped by a serial killer because the staff will be too busy trying to find their underpants! Ngh!" the boy said in one breath "I don't want to be killed and raped!" he sobbed,

Craig smiled softly and patted the twitchy boy's head "It won't happen Tweekers"

"H…how do you know?"

"Because I'm not going to leave you…both of you" he said, turning to the boy on his right, smiling,

Thomas smiled back and then handed the other blond a thermos "Here Tweek, your coffee"

"GHA! How did you get it!?" he called out "Aliens did it, didn't they!? Oh Jesus! They tried to take my coffee so they could put poison in it! Maybe they work for the government! They probably tried to kill me because I'll do something in the future that they don't want me to do! A…and –ngh- you stopped them!" he finished, turning to watch Thomas,

The other blond smiled "Actually I took it from you when you started twitching harder after Craig said that he's going-SHIT!- to kill Cartman…the thermos was open so I thought that you might spill some coffee on yourself" Thomas explained,

"O…oh…th…-ngh- thanks" Tweek said,

"You welcome"

Craig smirked and wrapped his arms around the two blonds 'What did I do to deserve such cute boyfriends?'

"…"

"…COCK!"

"GHA!"

"For the love of Mel Gibson!" Cartman called "Will you shut you boyfriends' mouths already!?"

Craig flipped Cartman off and turned to his boyfriends again.

"God Cartman, you don't have to be such a dick to everyone"

"Shut up Stan"

"Whatever dude…"

"Hey Stan!"

"Oh…hey Wendy" the black haired boy sighed,

The girl smiled "Do you want to take a picture with me?" she asked, pointing at the camera in the hands of her friend,

Stan sighed again "I told you Wendy, we're not getting back together. I'm with Kyle now"

Wendy glared at Kyle and walked away with her friend.

The blond boy laughed "It's better then a soap opera!"

"Shut up Kenny" Stan mumbled, making the boy in the orange parka to laugh harder.

The blond suddenly felt sleepy… Kenny yawned, turning to look around. Everyone was asleep, one of the boys, Clyde, was lying on the floor, he was obviously talking to his girlfriend, Bebe, before he fell asleep. His eyes closed slowly.

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

He turned to the source of the noise, watching as a figure in black tried to brake the window 'Damien?...what is he doing? He's gonna get in trouble for this…' he looked forwards 'Ha? The driver has some kind of…gas mask…? Haha… Tweek'll probably freak out…hehe…' he inhaled softly, closing his eyes.

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

"Ugh…" he mumbled, slowly rising "My head…" he mumbled,

"Kenny?"

"Kyle?"

"Where the hell are we?"

"I think we're in a class room"

"No shit Sherlock"

"Hey! You asked!"

"Just shut up Clyde"

"….You shut up Token"

"The two of you, just shut up!"

"Oh god! We got kidnapped by the underpants gnomes! They're going to kill us!"

"Close Mr. Tweak" a man said as he entered the room,

"GHA! H…how did you know my name!?"

The man smiled "I know everything about each and everyone of you"

"OH JESUS!"

Craig wrapped an arm around the twitchy blond, holding Thomas' hand with the other.

"Let's start shall we?" the man asked "My name is Charles Smith…you'll call me Mr. Smith. I'll be your teacher for the next three days"

"What are you talking about? We're on a trip!" one of the boys called,

Mr. Smith opened the file that rested on the desk he stood next to, flipping the pages "Ah…Mr. Stoley …Kevin Stoley …am I right?"

"…"

"AM I RIGHT?"

"Y…yes"

The teacher smiled "Well, Mr. Stoley, I think that you're little trip is over…now for our first lesson" the man turned and wrote 'BR act' on the blackboard "You know this law?" he asked, turning to the class,

The silence was only broken by the soft sobs of one of the girls…everyone knew… but no one said anything…no one wanted to believe…

"My my…" he shook his head and sighed "Well then…class… You see, this country is rotten…because of you…the youth…the rotten core of our society… so this is the solution for out little problem…Battle Royale" he said, pointing at the written letters on the board "So today's lesson is…You kill each other off"

There was silence in the class as they watched the teacher, trying to find a glint of humor in his eyes… nothing.

"You will not stop until there's only one left. Nothing's against the rules"

"No…" one of the girls, Lola, mumbled "W…we can't we…" she bit her lip,

"Oh god…" Bradley mumbled, biting his thumb as he started mumbling verse from the bible.

Mr. Smith smiled and walked over to his desk, sitting on the chair as soldiers entered the room with a television. "Let's watch a movie shall we? Don't fall asleep…you'll regret it later" With a hit of a button, music started playing,

"The right way to fight a Battle Royale! By the BR Act Committee!" A girl appeared on the screen, saluting "Hello students of the ninth grade in South Park! You are the lucky class chosen for this year's Battle Royale! Congratulations! Now, I'm going to explain the rules for you. Listen well to fight right and with gusto!" she called "You are on a deserted island that looks like this! It's about 10 kilometers around but we evacuated everyone, so it's empty!" she said as a map appeared behind her "The island's divided into many zones. Every six hours, your teacher'll broadcast updates about which zones are becoming danger zones. If you're in those zones, you should leave quickly...because the danger is... Okay, about the necklaces you're wearing!" she said,

Everyone's hands flew towards the collars on their necks, panicking,

"They're 100% waterproof and shockproof...and permanent. It monitors your pulse, informing us of your location and movements. So if you linger in a danger zone, or cause trouble, we can identify you and transmit radio waves that trigger an alarm and BOOM! It explodes! If you try to rip it off, it explodes too, so promise not to do that, Okay? Oh, I forgot one important thing. There's a time limit on this game! 3 days. If we haven't got a winner after 3 days...all the necklaces automatically explode! And no one wins. As long as we're here, let's fight hard so that doesn't happen! You'll leave the room one by one, but first you get a kit!" as she said that, a group of soldier entered the room, dragging two steel carts that were filled with bags "Inside is food and water, a map and a compass, a flashlight and a weapon" She said, every item was showed to the camera "So check it out later, Okay? The girls might need personal items so you can all take them! Each weapon is different. Not just guns and knives, either. It's random, so maybe you'll get lucky, maybe not. It eliminates natural advantages!" she gasped as she lifted an axe "this one's super lucky!" she winked.

Mr. Smith stopped the tape "But before we start, I must to something" he said, pulling a remote control, and then nodded at two soldiers.

The two walked over to the students who took a step backwards. They stopped next to two boys,

"T…Timmy?" the boy on a wheel chair asked softly,

"I…is s…s…something w….w…w…wrong fellas?" the other boy, Jimmy asked,

The teacher nodded again and the two soldiers grabbed the boys' heads tightly, preventing them from moving as Mr. Smith pressed a button of his remote control. Jimmy and Timmy's collars started blipping

"What's going on?" Wendy asked, looking with horror in her eyes at the two,

"Let's just say that were not only eliminating the advantage point you have on these boys… we're…saving these two the trouble of fighting in their…condition" Mr. Smith said, grinning as the collars blipped faster and faster,

"F…Fellas?"

"Timmy!"

"You're killing them…" Stan mumbled softly,

"STOP IT!" Kyle called out,

_bip_

_bip_

_bip_

Bradley kept mumbling to himself, holding Butters' hand tightly with one hand and biting the thumb of the other,

_bip_

_bip_

_bip_

_bip_

_bip_

_bip_

Pip buried his face in Damien's chest "Make it stop"

"There's nothing to do…it's too late"

_bip_

_bip_

_bip_

_bip_

_bip_

_bip_

_bip_

_bip_

_bip_

_biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_

There was a loud boom, followed by silence that was broken by loud screams of terror.

"Now, now, sit down" the teacher said calmly but the screams kept echoing in the cold air of the classroom "I SAID SIT DOWN BEFORE MORE OF YOU WILL END UP LIKE THEM!"

_Silence._

**Boy #16 ****Vulmer Jimmy, **

**Boy #18 ****Wright Timmy Dead.**

**32 To Go.**

"Good, and now" Mr. Smith said, pressing the 'play' button on a remote control.

"OK!" the girl on the screen said "You'll be leaving by class numbers! When I call your name, I want to hear a nice big here!"

"We told your parents" Mr. Smith said, still smirking "So don't hold back"

"Boy #1 Black Token" the girl said, the cheerful tone in her voice gone,

Token got up, biting his lip. He turned and nodded at Clyde, going the front of the class, grabbing a bag and walking out.

**The game begins**

**1:40AM**

**Day 1**

"Girl #1 Acker Ferrari"

The brown-haired teen got up, walking out as she grabbed a bag.

"Boy #2 Broflovski Kyle"

Kyle got up, Stan still holding his hand. The Jewish boy nodded at him, smiling softly.

Stan bit his lip, letting go of the redhead.

Kyle stepped outside silently, his bag tossed over his shoulder, looking down at the compass that was given to him and started walking north, holding a baseball bat, his weapon, in the other hand, hoping the he won't need to use it.

_**32 Students Remaining **_****

* * *

Pili-Chan: GASP!:O

Chibi: Next chappy will be tomorrow :3

_**Teaser**_

_**"**"I can't do this" the girl sobbed, shaking her head violently "I can't do this!"_

_"Millie" one of her friends, a red headed girl said "Come on"_

_"No!" the strawberry blonde girl sobbed "I can't play! I…they killed them Heidi! They killed Jimmy and Timmy!"..."_

**Yami: R&R! Or Mr. Smith'll come to get you *evil**evil***


	2. Other Side of the Door

**Pili-Chan: Here's the 2nd chapter!**

**Yami: so read and enjoy *****evil**evil***

**Chibi: We don't ow anything here!**

**Yami: and I'm sure the characters are thankful for that**

**Acedia: ZzZzZzZzZz...**

**Pili-Chan: Chapter's name taken from the manga!~**

* * *

"Boy #3 Cartman Eric"

The said boy got up, smirking to himself, he wasn't planning on losing this game.

"Girl #3 Benson Rebecca …Boy #4 Donovan Clyde"

Clyde got up, letting go of Bebe's hand "I'll meet you where we planed" he said and walked outside.

"Girl #4 Burnham Lola…Boy #5 Hale Darren"

The gothic boy got up, brushing his dyed red-and-black hair out of his eye, turning to look at his two friends, who nodded "I'm not playing…" he said, glaring at the teacher "Conformists" he mumbled as he walked out of the room.

"My my…what a foolish act" Mr, Smith said,

"Girl #5 Chandler Kelly…Boy #6 Marsh Stanly"

Stan got up quickly, walking outside, grabbing a bag on his way.

"My my, what a surprise… Hello Stan"

"Cartman?" he asked, turning to face the fat boy "W…what are you doing with that rifle Cartman?"

"Oh this?" Eric asked, running a finger over the black SG 550 "Do you like my new toy?" he asked,

"Put it down dude!" Stan said, stepping backwards,

"Now why would I do that?"

"Cartman put it down!"

Eric smiled, pointing the rifle at the black haired boy and started shooting.

"FUCK!" Stan called, out running as fast as he could into the woods, trying to lose Cartman. He heard a loud thump and turned to look behind him, seeing that Cartman tripped on a root. He turned forward again, using this opportunity to get away from the fat boy, running as fast as he could. After what seemed to him like forever he stopped, panting. He dropped to his knees, opening his bag and looking for his weapon "A stun Gun…a fucking stun gun!" he mumbled "What the fuck am I going to do with this?" he asked himself, pulling out the compass and got up, walking north "I hope Kyle has something better"

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

"Boy #14 Tweak Tweek"

"OH JESUS!" the said boy called, getting up, sending one last look towards Thomas, walking to the front of the class, grabbing a bag and walking outside, twitching hard.

"Tweek!"

"GHA!" the blond called out, turning around, closing his eyes tightly "Oh god! Please don't kill me!"

"Relax Tweekers it's me"

C…Craig?" he mumbled, opening one eye "CRAIG!" he called out, jumping on the black haired teen, sobbing,

"There there Tweekers" Craig mumbled, petting the boy's hair "I'm here…I'll get you out of here…you and Thomas…We'll get out of here, I won't let them hurt you" he placed a kiss on Tweek's forehead "Com'on" he said, pulling him into the shadows,

"W…where are we-ngh-going?"

"We're just gonna hide in the shadows 'till Thomas comes out, then we'll start moving away from here" he said "Did you check your weapon? Those assholes gave me a fuckin' Coat hanger"

"N…no" Tweek mumbled, pulling his bag open as Craig watched Lizzy Traylor step outside. "I…is this any good?" Tweek asked, shaking as he held a sawed-off shotgun in his hands, clearly not happy with holding it,

Craig nodded "Keep holding it, if anyone tries to do anything to you, shoot him"

"W…WHAT?!" Tweek whispered loudly "W…what if I kill someone?! What if I shoot you o…or Thomas! OH GOD! That's way too much pressure man!"

Craig sighed, taking the shotgun from Tweek "Fine, I'll take it…but stay close to me"

Tweek nodded, turning to watch as Thomas walked outside.

"Thomas!" Craig called, moving towards the other boy, Tweek behind him,

"Craig! Tweek!" he called, running towards them,

"We need to get out of here" Craig said,

Thoms nodded, pulling out his map "We can head into the woods and –SHIT!- hide there until we –DICK! SHIT!- find another place to hide"

Craig nodded "Come on" he said, turning to walk towards the woods, the two blonds right behind him.

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

"I can't do this" the girl sobbed, shaking her head violently "I can't do this!"

"Millie" one of her friends, a red headed girl said "Come on"

"No!" the strawberry blonde girl sobbed "I can't play! I…they killed them Heidi! They killed Jimmy and Timmy!"

Her two friends were silent.

"I can't play! Can you!?" she called out, looking at the two with teary eyes,

"No…" Sally whispered, sinking to her knees, biting her lip.

Heidi joined her two friends on the ground, sobbing as well,

"H…hey… Millie…Heidi?" Sally said softly "I…I don't want to play either but…I'm scared…I… I know that we're going to die here but…I'm scared that it'll hurt" she mumbled,

The two girls were silent for a moment.

"I…I have a pistol" Sally whispered, pulling out the weapon from her bag "We can…you know…" she mumbled "Finish it… fast and painless" she mumbled,

"No! Powder we can't! We have to-!"

"We have to what Heidi!? Fight!? Wait until some psycho will come and torture us!? You saw Cartman's face! He's probably using this… this game as a way to…" Sally didn't finish,

"I'll go first" Millie whispered "I don't know about you… but I'm not playing…and I don't feel like waiting until Fatass comes to kill us" she said, taking the gun from Sally's hand,

Heidi smiled bitterly and nodded "Let's do this" she said.

The three girls smiled to each other, tears in their eyes.

Three gunshots pierced the silent air of the woods.

**Girl #8 ****Parish ****Millie, **

**Girl #15 Turner Sally,**

**Girl #14 Turner Heidi Dead.**

**29 To Go**

_**29 Students Remaining **_

**

* * *

****Pili-Chan: :O first death in the game! who's next? who's a killer? who's going to live? :0**

**Yami: You'll have to wait to know that...**

**Chibi: for now you get teaser for the next chapy!~**

_Teaser:_

_""Good morning my little soldiers" Mr. Smith's voice was heard "It's 6AM and I hope you're all awake! You wouldn't want to miss this" he laughed "Let's start with the death list shall we?... I'm very disappointed in you" he sighed "Boy #16 Vulmer Jimmy, Boy #18 Wright Timmy, Girl #8 Parish Millie, Girl #14 Girl #15 Turner Sally, Turner Heidi … you all saw what happened to Mr. Vulmer and Mr. Wright and I can tell you that Miss Parish, Miss Turner and the other Miss Turner committed suicide… meaning that none of you killed anyone…a shame… you see kids, there's this rule that I forgot to inform you about… you see, if someone doesn't die in 24 hours all of the necklaces will explode and no one will win… we don't want that, do we?" he laughed again "And now, to the danger zones!" he called out, making Stan and Kyle pull out their maps and pens "From 7:00 B-5, from 9:00 D-1 and from 11:00, E-9! Good luck!" he finished, the classical music fading away."_

**Acedia: R&R... even if it's bothersome...**


	3. Immortal

**Pili-Chan: Chappy 3! yay!**

**Yami: we ran out of things to say...**

**Chibi: so this time,**

**Acedia: thankfully**

**Chibi:...... so this time we'll make it short!~**

**Pili-Chan: We don't own anything!**

**Chibi: so enjoy nano desu!****:D**

* * *

Stan walked silently, holding Kyle's hand tightly "We have to find a place to stay dude"

"We have to find Kenny too"

Stan nodded "Yeah"

They kept walking silently throughout the woods when a gunshot suddenly broke the silence.

"W…what was that?" Kyle asked "It was close…"

"Let's get out of here" Stan mumbled, trying to pull Kyle the other way,

"No Stan! We have to cheek what's going on!" the redhead said,

"Whoever it is, he's playing, and I don't feel like dying or watching you die Kyle!" Stan said,

Kyle hugged Stan "Thank you Stan, for caring, but…I have to cheek it out… we don't even have to get close"

Stan sighed "Fine" he mumbled as they started walking slowly towards the noise.

Stan gasped as he saw the bloody body on the ground "Oh my god" he mumbled "They killed Kenny…"

"You bastards…" Kyle whispered, biting his lip as he watched his friend's body,

A laugh was heard from behind them as they turned slowly, coming face to face with Lizzy Traylor. The girl in the pink parka smiled at them, holding a Beretta 92 "Hello boys" she said, pointing the weapon at them "How are you today ass lickers?"

Stan took a step back, holding Kyle's bat tightly,

The blonde girl smiled and stepped closer "I wonder how long it'll take me to get everyone… maybe I'll brake a record or something"

"Y…you killed him" Kyle mumbled,

"Your little slut of a friend? Yeah, I did" she said, smirking,

"You little bitch!" Stan screamed, hitting the girl with the bat as hard as he could, sending her to the ground "RUN!" he called out, grabbing Kyle's hand and running as fast as he could.

They kept running until they were sure they lost her, gasping for air.

Kyle dropped to his knees, crying "He's dead" he mumbled silently "Kenny's…"

Stan set next to him, hugging him closely "Shhh…" he mumbled silently, crying as well.

The two were interrupted by the soft melody, a well known classical piece "Good morning my little soldiers" Mr. Smith's voice was heard "It's 6AM and I hope you're all awake! You wouldn't want to miss this" he laughed "Let's start with the death list shall we?... I'm very disappointed in you" he sighed "Boy #16 Vulmer Jimmy, Boy #18 Wright Timmy, Girl #8 Parish Millie, Girl #14 Girl #15 Turner Sally, Turner Heidi … you all saw what happened to Mr. Vulmer and Mr. Wright and I can tell you that Miss Parish, Miss Turner and the other Miss Turner committed suicide… meaning that none of you killed anyone…a shame… you see kids, there's this rule that I forgot to inform you about… you see, if someone doesn't die in 24 hours all of the necklaces will explode and no one will win… we don't want that, do we?" he laughed again "And now, to the danger zones!" he called out, making Stan and Kyle pull out their maps and pens "From 7:00 B-5, from 9:00 D-1 and from 11:00, E-9! Good luck!" he finished, the classical music fading away.

"He didn't say Kenny's name" Kyle mumbled "That means that…"

"He's still alive" Stan finished.

The two looked at each other before they got up quickly, running back towards the place where they found the blond boy on the ground,

"Stay behind me!" Stan called, holding the bat tightly, she might be awake and she'll try to kill him"

Kyle nodded, running behind Stan.

They slowed down when they got closer, looking around. Lizzy was gone. "Good" Stan said as the two walked quickly over to Kenny "He's breathing"

"Hardly" Kyle noted "We have to take him somewhere safe and treat his wound" Kyle pulled his map, looking at it "Here! I-7! It's an infirmary!"

Stan nodded, lifting Kenny on his back "Let's go" he said and started running, Kyle after him.

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

"Ugh… my head…" the blond boy whimpered,

"Mornin' sleepin' beauty" a voice came from his left,

"AHEM!"

"Aww… is my lil' Kyle jealous?"

"Shut up Stan"

"Guys, could you please stop talking that loud? My head hurts"

"Sorry dude" Kyle mumbled as the two walked over to him,

"You Okay?" Stan asked,

"Besides the headache, the bullet wound in my shoulder and the fact that I'm stuck in an island with my class mates in the middle of a game that it's main purpose it to kill each other? Couldn't be better" Kenny said, grinning,

"Idiot…" Kyle mumbled, shaking his head,

"You're lucky Kyle knows all of this medical shit dude" Stan said "We thought you were dead"

"I thought so too" Kenny said, smiling weakly "That stupid slut got me" he laughed "Thanks Ky"

"No problem Ken" the Jewish boy said, smiling,

"Mr. Smith announced three danger zones… we marked them for you" Stan said, handing Kenny his map,

"Thanks guys" he said, smiling,

"Some of the girl committed suicide" Kyle mumbled,

"…Who?"

"Powder, Heidi and Millie" Stan said, biting his lip,

"Fuck…" Kenny mumbled,

"Yeah… Cartman's playing…he tried to kill Stan"

"Shit…" Kenny mumbled "This thing's so fuck up"

"Yeah well… we have to find a way out of here" Stan said,

"Yeah" Kyle agreed,

Kenny nodded "All of us…and we'll take whoever wants to join"

The two nodded, smiling.

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

"Put it down please"

Damien looked up, eyeing Pip "What?"

"Can you please put that thing down Damien?" he asked, pointing at the Uzi the Gothic teen was holding,

Damien sighed "I told you, I'm not going to do that"

"Why not?" the British teen asked,

"Because some people are playing" Damien said coldly "I bet Cartman's just dying to kill some of us... and unlike what happens in school, being passive isn't going to save you…not that it helps there"

"We're not fighting" Pip insisted,

Damien sighed, pulling the shorter boy into a hug "There's no other way out"

"How do you know?"

"…I just know…trust me…I know"

"Damien?"

The Gothic teen said nothing.

_**29 Students Remaining**_**

* * *

**

**Pili-Chan: first report!:O**

**Yami: R&R or I'll eat you!:0**


	4. Treasure

**Pili-Chan: Chapter 4's up! :D**

**Chibi: yay! :D**

**Yami: You should be studing for math...**

**Pili-Chan:.... screw math!XO**

**Yami: ........**

**Pili-Chan: :D oh! BTW! If you want to see the movie Battle Royale (and you should) search "Battle Royale" on YouTube! oh! and make sure it's the first movie! :D )First movie was better, but you should see the 2nd one too XD) **

**Acedia: *yawn* enjoy...**

* * *

She walked slowly, silently, a hand on the hilt of the Japanese sword that rested in its scabbard.

"Wendy?" a voice asked,

She turned, facing a dark skinned boy "Token? What do you want?" she asked, pulling the sword out,

"Wow! Chill Wendy" Token said, taking a step backwards "I don't want to fight!" he told his ex-girlfriend "Come with me… Clyde, Bebe and Red are nearby…"

Wendy looked at him for a moment and then nodded, following him.

The two walked silently for a few moments "Here we are" he said, walking into a small shed, Wendy behind him.

"WENDY!" the two girls called out as they saw the girl, hugging her,

"Hey Bebe, hey Red" she said, hugging them back,

"I see you have a katana" Clyde noted, looking at Wendy's sword,

Wendy pulled away from her two friends and turned to look at the brown haired boy "So?"

"You got lucky" Clyde said,

"Lucky?" Wendy asked, raising an eyebrow "Yeah sure…"

Clyde showed her an ice pick "This is my weapon…like I said, you got lucky…" he then turned to grin at his girlfriend "But not as lucky as Bebe"

Bebe smiled at him sweetly and walked over to one of the bags, pulling out a pistol "Clyde said it's called a…high…ummm…"

"Browning Hi-Power" Clyde said, smiling,

"Yeah" Bebe nodded, sitting next to her boyfriend as her smiled faded,

Clyde pulled her closer, letting her rest her head on his shoulder "Token got a CZ 75…It's a semi-automatic pistol" he told Wendy "Red got a bulletproof vest… "

Wendy looked at them and then turned to walked outside,

"Where are you going?" Rebecca asked, taking a step towards Wendy,

"I'm going to look for Stan"

"What? Why?"

Wendy said nothing,

"You wasting your time Wendy" Bebe mumbled, closing her eyes, her head still on Clyde's shoulder "He's with Kyle and-"

"I don't care" Wendy said, opening the door "I'll get him"

"Wendy! Don't go! Please!" the red headed girl called, trying to pull her friend back "We need to stay together or we'll-"

"Die?" Wendy asked "We're all going to die anyway" she mumbled, walking out.

"This is so fucked up" Token mumbled as he set on the floor,

Red watched the closed door for a moment, then turned around, sitting next to Token "I want to go home" she mumbled,

"Yeah…" Bebe whispered, burring her face into Clyde's shirt, sobbing softly as he hugged her.

"We'll find a way" Clyde mumbled softly, trying to convince himself as well.

The door opened slowly, making the four teens turn to watch it. A girl in a pink parka stepped in, her hands behind her back,

"Lizzy?" the red headed girl asked, getting up,

"Hi" she mumbled softly, getting closer,

"You Okay?" Red asked, stopping in front of the other girl,

Lizzy nodded slowly, raising her head to look into Red's eyes.

The silence was interrupted by a loud bang.

Rebecca's eyes widened as she gasped for air, crushing into the floor,

"You should have used that bulletproof vest" Lizzy told the girl on the floor,

"RED!" Token called, running towards her,

Lizzy raised her pistol, shooting him too.

Bebe let out a scream and held tightly into Clyde as he held her,

"Oh…what a lovely sight" the girl in the pink parka smiled as she got closer "How about I help you two lovebirds be together for ever, ha?" she asked, pointing the Beretta 92 towards them, shooting.

Bebe closer her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain… but it never came. She opened her eyes, gasping in horror as she saw Clyde's face in front of her, his eyes wide open with pain "Clyde!" she called out as the boy fell to the floor "Oh god!" she sobbed, kneeling besides him, trying to stop the blood "Hold on please" she sobbed "I can't…not without you" she sobbed,

Clyde smiled at her weakly "I'm sorry" he mumbled, closing his eyes as he stopped breathing.

Bebe's eyes widened with shock "N..no…" she mumbled, tears running down her cheeks "NO!" she screamed, throwing herself at her dead boyfriend "Wake up! GODDAMMIT CLYDE YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" she screamed,

Lizzy laughed at her, raising her pistol again "Time to die bitch"

Bebe's head shot up as she jumped away before Lizzy could do anything, grabbing her own pistol, pointing it at the girl, shaking violently,

Lizzy laughed "You're gonna shoot me Bebe?" she asked, smirking,

Bebe said nothing, still pointing her weapon at the other girl,

"You're not going to do it" Lizzy said, still smirking,

"Y…you killed him…" she sobbed,

Lizzy smiled, stepping closer "I'm not losing to a doughnut puncher" she said,

"SHUT UP!" Bebe screamed,

"Put it down pretty girl… you can't shoot me"

"I… You killed him…" she said again, sobbing,

Lizzy smirked and stepped closer, kneeling next to her "Put it down and I'll help you meet him"

Bebe looked up at her, tears in her eyes as the girl in front of her placed the gun to her forehead.

Lizzy's smirk got bigger as the blonde girl dropped her pistol to the floor "Good girl" she said, taking it,

Bebe,reached to grab Clyde's hand, the dead flesh still warm againt her palms, she smiled softly, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

_She looked down, watching Clyde's calm features, eyes closed. She coulden't help but to smile to herself as she watched the sleeping teen. She was sitting on the sofa in her living room, the couple came there to watch TV together while it rained outside, not wanting to leave to warmth of the house. Clyde fell asleep after a while, his head on her lap as she brushed her fingers on his soft, brown hair. She never saw it coming… them being together. She was one of the most popular girls in their class and Clyde…she used to think that he was nothing but a chubby loser… but then she started dating him. At first she did it for the shoes. Clyde's father owned a shoe store and, being the girl she was, she couldn't say no to free shoes… all she had to do was date a boy. But soon she found herself falling for the said teen… how couldn't she? He was so sweet, so caring. She dated a lot of guys during her life but none of them made her feel this way._

"_Baby?" _

_She looked down, meeting Clyde's brown eyes. She smiled at him "Morning"_

"_I'm sorry" he said, sitting up, scratching his neck awkwardly "I fell asleep"_

_The frizzy haired teen shook her head and kissed him on the lips "It's Okay" she said "You look so cute when you sleep"_

_Clyde blushed, smiling softly. He pulled her into a tight hug "I love you Bebe"_

_She smiled, hugging him back "I love you too Clyde"_

_**BANG!**_

**Girl #3** **Benson Rebecca,**

**Boy #1 Bleack Token****,**

**Boy #4 Donovan Clyde,**

**Girl #11** **Stevens Bebe Dead.**

**25 To Go.**

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

Wendy looked back, hearing the four shots that came from the shed she left a few minutes ago. She stood silently, lips pressed together lightly, eyes blank. She turned around and started walking, not bothering to check her friends.

She had to find Stan.

_**25 Students Remaining**_

**Pili-Chan: I can't believe I killed Bebe and Clyde ;; they need to live happily ever after... *snif***

**Yami: Well, you, just like the readers, shouldn't keep hopes up... sorry kids but those are rules**

**Pili-Chan: It's just like the movie/book/manga just-**

**Yami: Don't spoil the end to people who want to see or read it...**

**Pili-Chan: Oh... yeah... hehe ^^"**

**Chibi: R&R!~**

* * *


	5. Guilt

**Pili-Chan: Chappy numba 5!~**

**Chibi: yay!~ :D**

**Yami: Don't be so happy... this isn't a happy story...**

**Pili-Chan:... anywayz! ummm... I want to tell you that ummm... well, the GregoryChristophe part is like... in the end _BUT! _I just finished a twoshot sequel that i'll post in the end so... yeah ^^**

**Acedia:.... **

**Pili-Chan: so... ummm... enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Hello my little warriors! It's 12AM and it's time for another report!" Mr. Smith's voice was heard for the second time that day, anther melody was playing in the background "Let's start, shall we?" he asked "First of all, I'm really proud of you! You finally got the hang of this game didn't you kids?" he laughed "Good job! And to those who do not understand here is the death list! Girl #3 Benson Rebecca, Boy #1 Black Token, Boy #4 Donovan Clyde and Girl #11 Stevens Bebe" the teacher clapped "Way to go!" he cheered "And now, to the new danger zones! From 13:00, F-1. From 15:00, I-4 And from 17:00 we have F-2! Good luck and keep up the good work!"

Craig stood silently, shocked "They're dead…" he mumbled "Tokan and Clyde are…"

"Craig?" Thomas asked softly, stepping closer to the said boy,

"They killed them…" Craig mumbled, shaking with anger,

"Oh Jesus!" Tweek called out, hands flying to grab his hair "We're going to –ngh!- we're going to die here!" he sobbed,

Thomas turned towards the other blond, sending a glance towards Craig, then walking over to Tweek, placing a hand on his shoulder "We'll be –ASSHOLE! SHIT!- alright Tweek" he said, trying to comfort the sobbing boy while trying to hold his own tears,

"No we're –GHA!- No we're not!" Tweek called out, holding into his thermos tightly "We're going t…to die! GHA! Just like C…Clyde a…and Token!"

Craig turned to watch the two blonds silently. They looked scared and Tweek looked like he'll twitch himself to death. The black haired teen realized that he was probably the reason why the two boys we're so calm up until now, he always had that effect on the two, he knew that he was the only one that could calm ten down… He sighed and walked over to the two boys, pulling them into a hug "I'm sorry…I just…" he bit his lip "We'll get out of here…I promise"

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

"Goddamit" Kenny mumbled, holding his shoulder tightly,

"Still hurts?" Stan asked,

"What gave you that idea?" Kenny asked, smirking,

"Shut up dude" Stan mumbled,

Kenny smiled and turned forwards, the smile melting. He sighed biting his lip "How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Maybe if…" Kyle started "No…"

"'Maybe if' what?" Stan asked, facing Kyle,

"Forget it" Kyle said "It's probably useless"

"And maybe it isn't" Kenny said,

Kyle watched the two and sighed "Maybe if I had a computer… maybe I'll be able to hack into their computers and disable the collars"

"And if we gather some kids we'll be able to take over the school and get out of here!" Stan called out, smiling,

"You think you can hack into their systems?" Kenny asked,

"I had the best teacher" the red headed boy said, smiling,

"Who?" Kenny asked, raising his eyebrows in amusement,

"Ike" Kyle said, laughing,

Stan and Kenny joined him "I should have known" the blond said,

"Yeah but the plan is useless if we don't have a computer" the Jewish boy noted,

"Look" Stan said, showing the two his map "This Island used to be populated, and I'm guessing that this" he said, placing his finger on the map, pointing at the small drawings "Is the village…"

"And according to the state of this place…" Kyle mumbled,

"They weren't evacuated long ago…" Kenny said,

Stan nodded "Maybe we could find a computer there"

"Let's go" Kyle said, getting up and grabbing his baseball bat

Stan nodded, holding the stun gun in his hand,

Kenny laughed "Let's bring these bitches down" he smirked, grabbing his MAC-10,

The two boys smiled at him, exiting the infirmary.

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

"Get in" Craig said, holding Tweek's shotgun with one had while using the other to keep the door of the small building open as the two blonds entered, Craig soon followed, locking the door behind him.

Tweek looked around nervously, clutching his shirt tightly,

Thomas placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling softly then turning to sit on the floor, soon joined by the two boys.

Craig watched the two blonds as they set silently, Thomas holding a machete in one hand, the other on his lap, moving to cover his mouth with each occasional tic, while Tweek set next to him, hugging his knees and twitching violently.

"_I'm not sure…" Thomas mumbled looking up at one of his boyfriends "You know that I –__FAG!- don't like going to places where –COCK!- where no one knows about me having Tourette…it's just…"_

"_T…too much pressure?" Tweek asked, twitching,_

"_Y…yeah…"_

"_How 'bout you Tweekers?"_

"_GHA! No way man!" the teen screeched "What if we get kidnapped! -NGH!- I don't wanna get raped by an old framer with a chainsaw!" the teen cried,_

_Craig sighed "You won't get raped by an old framer with a chainsaw Tweek"_

"_How d…do you know!?"_

"_Because I'll beat the crap out of him if he even thinks about touching you or Thomas" the teen grinned, making the two blush,_

"_B…but w…what about the underpants gnomes!?" the coffee addict asked,_

"_I'll buy you new underpants" Craig promised,_

"_B…but…"_

"_Please? Both of you? This is the last trip of the year! Please?" the black haired teen begged, something he didn't do often,_

_The two blonds looked at each other silently,_

"_I'll make it worthwhile!" Craig said, grinning, _

_The two smiled softly at each other then turned to Craig, both nodding,_

"_O…Okay" Tweek said, twitching again "B…but you'll protect us from the e…evil farmer with t…the c…chainsaw…right?"_

_Craig smirked "Of course"_

Craig sighed "I'm sorry" he mumbled, making the two blonds turn to look at him,

"About what? ASSHOLE!" Thomas asked,

"Yeah…" Craig laughed dryly,

"You know I didn't mean that!" Thomas said nervously,

"I know baby" Craig sighed "It's just…" he laughed dryly again "I AM an asshole…"

"W…what –ngh!- What d…do you mean?" Tweek asked, taking a sip from his coffee,

"This is all my fault" he mumbled,

"GHA!" Tweek called out "W…what do you m…mean!? OH JESUS! Y…you work f…for the government!? OH GOD! Please tell me you're not working for the government Craig!...OH GOD! Y…you are C…Craig…right!?"

"Yeah Tweekers I am me"

"T…then… y…you're not an alien?"

"No Tweekers, I'm not"

"A…and you d…don't-"

"Work for the government? No"

"Then how's this your –STUPID SHIT!- fault?" Thomas asked, getting closer to Craig, Tweek soon followed him,

"If it wasn't for me, you two wouldn't be here" he mumbled, covering his face with his hands "I'm sorry guys…I fucked up…"

"It's not you fault Craig" Thomas said, hugging the dark haired boy,

"Y…yeah" Tweek said, hugging him too,

"It is" Craig mumbled "I shouldn't have convinced you two to come…I knew how much you two hate leaving South Park but I just had to fuck up and make you two come to this fucked up 'trip'" Craig "Now we're stuck inside an insane game"

"Y…you didn't –ngh!- know Craig" Tweek said, twitching,

"But…"

"It's not your fault" Thomas and Tweek said together firmly,

Craig looked up, his gray eyes scaning Tweek's brown ones and Thomas' Green ones. He smiled softly at them, pulling them into a hug silently, even if deep down he still felt like it was his fault.

_**25 Students Remaining**_

**

* * *

****Pili-Chan: Emo!Craig! and the beginning of a plan! :O**

**Yami: Yes... now shut up and stop bothering them... **

**Pili-Chan: Tomorrow matriculation exam in psychology! goof luck me! :D**

**Yami: Like they care**

**Acedia: R&R before she'll start talking too much**


	6. The Worst Game in History

**Pili-Chan: chapter 6 is here!:D**

**Chibi: yayz!~**

**Pili-Chan: well...I have nothing to say now '.'**

**Yami:.... just let them read**

**Pili-Chan: Enjoy!**

* * *

"FOUND ONE!" Kenny called out "AND IT'S WORKING!"

Stan and Kyle ran into the room, running towards the blond boy on the floor.

Kenny handed the laptop to Kyle, who started working on it,

"You guys stay here" Kenny said "I'll go outside to make sure no one surprises us"

"No" Stan said, getting up "I'll go"

"I'm the one with the big weapon dude' Kenny pointed out,

'Then give it to me" Stan said "You're injured"

"Stan's right Kenny" Kyle said, not looking up "Leave it to him"

The blond sighed and handed his weapon to Stan "Take care"

Stan grinned and nodded "Sure thing dude" he got up and placed a kiss on Kyle's cheek, then left the room.

Kenny smiled softly and turned to Kyle "You're lucky, you know that?"

The Jewish teen finally looked up, raising an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I meant what I said" the blond said "You're lucky you have someone like Stan, someone that loves you"

Kyle smiled softly and looked at the computer again "Yeah"

Kenny sighed and looked upwards "I wish I had someone like that…"

"I'm sure you'll find someone" Kyle said, not looking up,

"Yeah…maybe" the poor teen mumbled,

"You have to be optimistic dude"

Kenny laughed "I guess…it's just that…well, sometimes it's really hard you know? Like…everything's so fucked up… this world…this country…my family…" he laughed bitterly, looking at his hands silently "You know…my dad he…he places bets on this game…" he mumbled,

"What?" Kyle asked, looking up,

"My dad…he places bets with his friends on who'll win the game" he mumbled,

"Dude…" Kyle mumbled,

"Yeah…" Kenny laughed "He probably placed his bet on Cartman"

"Dude…" Kyle said again "I'm not sure that…"

"That what Kyle?" Kenny asked "That daddy wouldn't place a bet against his son? You think that he'll be hoping that I win? Face the facts Kyle, my family's fucked up and the only one that will mind if I die or stay alive is Kevin"

"Don't say that dude!" Kyle said "I'm sure they'll be sad"

"Maybe at first…but then they'll remember that if I'm dead they'll have more food"

Kyle said nothing, he just kept looking at him.

Kenny sighed "Sorry for the emo moment dude…It's just that…you know… my life kinda sucks"

"No problem Ken…" he said "Just don't talk like that…Please?"

Kenny smiled "Sorry just…had to let it out"

Kyle nodded "Don't worry dude, we'll get out of here…just so you could rub it in your old man's face"

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

_Every student from seventh grade and onwards knew what the program was… how couldn't they when it was part of the curriculum? You could easily find it in textbooks and such…here's a quote from the encyclopedia that was issued by the government for the schools, the "Great_ _Empire of the United States of America's Complete Encyclopedia"_

"_Program: n. 1. A listing of the order of structured activities. […] 4. A battle simulation conducted by our nation for security reasons. Officially known as 'Battle Experiment #68 Program' and as the 'Millennium Educational Reform Act'. The first Program was held in 2001. Fifty third-year junior high school classes are selected annually, Classmates in each class are forced to kill each other until only one remains. The final survivor of each class (the winner) is provided with a lifetime pension and a card autographed by The Grate President. In reaction to protests and agitation caused by extremists during the first year of its enactment, The Grate President responded with his famous April speech, where he spoke about the importance of the program and the honor of those who die for our beloved land, those who die in the name of keeping the safety of our land (see April speech, the)"_

_Kenneth McCormick, better known as Kenny, remembered the first time he heard about the program. He remembered that he was sitting in Kyle's living room along with the said Jewish boy, Eric Cartman and Stan Marsh. The four fourth graders set around the television, grinning as they watched their favorite show, "Terrance and Philip", a rare video they found among the junk in Kenny's home. They knew it by heart but they still kept watching it, not understanding why they couldn't see it on the television. _

_The front door opened as Kyle's mother entered the room, dropping her shopping bags as she saw what the boys were watching "Kyle! What is this!?"_

"_It's called 'Terrance and Philip' mom!" the child said, smiling "It's a Canadian show! We found it in Kenny's house!"_

"_If you could call it a house…" Cartman mumbled, receiving a punch from Kenny,_

"_WHAT? WHAT? WHAT!?" the red headed Jewish woman screamed, running to the television, pulling out the video and braking it "Never! EVER! Watch this thing again Kyle! This is illegal!" _

"_Why?" Stan asked, blinking,_

"_Because the government says it ruins the youth" Sheila __Broflovski_ _said, as she pressed a button on the remote control "Watch something else, I'm sure you c-" she stopped, eyes widening as she saw the News,_

"…_record! Yes, ladies and gentlemen! A new record! Three days, six hours and thirty-nine seconds ladies and gentlemen!" a girl in bloody clothes walked next to two soldiers, smile on her face "The girl, __Jasmine Green __,is a student from St. Angelica high in-" Sheila turned the TV off, _

"_Mom!" Kyle whined "We want to watch TV!"_

"_Go and play outside Bubbie…" she mumbled,_

"_But mo-"_

"_KYLE" she said firmly, still looking at black screen of the television "Go…"_

"_Let's go dude" Stan mumbled, pulling Kyle with him._

"_Poor child…" Kenny heard as they walked outside, turning to give one last glance at the Jewish woman as she set down, turning the television on again, soon joined by her husband._

"_What's her problem?" Kyle mumbled,_

"_Well should I start?" Cartman asked "She's a bitch, she's a Jew, she's your mom…" Cartman said, adding a finger with each 'reason',_

"_SHUT UP FATASS!" Kyle screamed, glaring,_

"_You asked" Cartman said with fake innocence,_

"_Did you see her?" Kenny asked, his voice muffled by his orange parka,_

"_Who?" Stan asked, blinking,_

"_The girl in the News… she…she was smiling… she looked scary" he mumbled silently,_

_Cartman laughed "You're such a pussy Kenneh!"_

"_No, seriously dude" Stan said "I saw her too! It was creepy!"_

_Kyle nodded "The blood didn't help either…"_

"_God you guys…" Cartman sighed "You're so lame…"_

_The three boys said nothing._

_**25 Students Remaining**_

**

* * *

****Pili-chan: so we learned a bit about the program and about emo!Kenny!:D**

**Yami:....... is that a good thing?**

**Acedia:........ R&R**


	7. Déjà Vu

**Pili-Chan: 7th chappy!~**

**Chibi: yayz!**

**Acedia: why are up up? it's almost 2AM...**

**Pili-Chan: no school tomorrow! or for the next week or so! yayz!**

**Acedia:....so?**

**Yami: *rolls eyes* enjoy...**

* * *

"I really don't like this place" the black haired girl said, looking around

"I know…so filthy" the brown haired teen said,

"Hey Mercedes, why are you walking so fast? My feet are killing me"

"Will you three shut up already?" the blonde girl called, turning to face them "I'm so not in the mood for your bitching. This place is a dump, I broke three nails AND I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of psycho killers"

"Well sorry" Lexus said, looking annoyed,

"Girls" Ferrari said "This isn't the time"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, holding her Colt Python tightly,

"Relax Merci" Porschea said,

The blonde girl let out a small laugh, lifting the revolver as she turned to face the three girls "I told you to shut up didn't I?"

"P…put it down Merci" Porschea said,

"I said SHUT UP!" Mercedes called, shooting her,

Ferrari and Lexus screamed, jumping away from the dead girl,

The blonde girl pointed the weapon at them "What did I just say?"

"Y…you killed her Mercedes" Lexus mumbled "Porschea she's…"

"Dead" Mercedes said, shooting the redish-brown haired girl,

Ferrari pulled out her M1911, pointing it at Mercades "You little bitch!"

The blonde girl laughed at the other girl, smirking, a crazy glint in her eyes as she watched Ferrari shake. She shoot again, laughing as the third girl fell to the floor, dead "I'm not losing this game girls" she said "And this collar it's just... it really doesn't match my outfit" she laughed loudly, throwing her head back.

_**BANG!**_

Mercedes looked down at her stomach, gasping for air "N..no…it…I can't lose…I'm too…pretty to…lose…" she mumbled, falling to the ground, dead.

"Why did you shoot her!?"

"She lost it"

"We could have saved her a-"

"And what Pip?" Damien asked as he walked over to the four girls, looking for their weapons "Have a nice little chat? Some tea maybe?" he asked throwing away Lexus' paper fan and Porschea's Nunchaku, lifting Ferrari's M1911 and Mercedes' Colt Python, handing the Colt Python to Pip and placing the other weapon in his bag "Keep it…in case you need it"

"I'm not fighting Damien" the British teen said, handing the other the weapon "As for you comment, yes, maybe we could have talked to her an-" Pip was interrupted when the Goth teen pulled him into a tight hug,

"You just don't get it do you?" Damien asked "This isn't a TV show…this is real… they don't care if you're not going to hurt them…they want to live…and they'll stop at nothing to get out of here"

"How do you know?!" Pip called out, trying to pull away,

"Because I already played this game…" Damien said, holding the boy tighter,

The blond gasped as he stopped moving "W…what? When?"

"You know how I moved away at the end of last year and came back in the middle of this year?"

Pip nodded silently,

"I played with the class I was in before I came back to South Park" he said silently,

Pip looked up at Damien then buried his face in his chest, holding into the other's shirt "Only if I need to" he mumbled,

Damien nodded silently.

**Girl #10 ****Simon ****Porschea,**

**Girl #2**** Beck ****Lexus,**

**Girl #1 ****Acker ****Ferrari,**

**Girl#6 ****Clark ****Mercedes Dead.**

**21 To Go.**

Soft music started echoing all over the forest.

"My my children! What a grate timing!" Mr. Smith said, laughing "And I was about to give you another disappointed speech! Well! Let's start with the death list shall we? Well, to those who didn't get me, our little death list was empty up until a few seconds ago but thanks to some of you, it's not lonely anymore!" the teacher laughed again "Well then! By order of death! Girl #10 Simon Porschea, Girl #2 Beck Lexus, Girl #1 Acker Ferrari and Girl#6 Clark Mercedes! Way to go! And now, to finish the 18:00 report, time for the danger zones! From now on, however, we will have a new danger zone each hour! So be prepared! From 19:00 we have C-4, from 20:00, E-8 and from 21:00 we have A-2! Keep up the good job kids!"

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

Charles Smith leaned back against the couch he set on, placing the microphone on the coffee table, smirking,

"Sir" one of the soldiers said, saluting "Is there anything you need?"

The man smirked "Yes…tell me kid" he opened a piece of paper that was folded on the table, red 'X's marking the dead students "Who do you think will win?"

The soldier raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the page "Hmmm… This one seems to be eager Sir" he said, pointing at the small picture,

"Ah yes…Miss Traylor…Lizzy… our little angel of death isn't she?" he laughed "Already killed four students… she's holding the record right now, isn't she?"

The soldier nodded "Yes sir"

"And you?" Mr. Smith asked, turning to face a soldier that passed by "Who do you think is going to win?"

"Might be that Thorn kid…he did it once, he could do it twice" the man noted,

"Ah…Damien" he smirked "Our little demon…did you know that he held the record back then? When he played with his original class?" he laughed "Something about protecting a friend… who ended up killing himself to save Damien" he laughed again, amused "I'm not sure if we should let him win again" he noted after he calmed down "After all… we should give others that chance…Now…what do you think about Mr. Broflovski ha? A smart kid isn't he?"

The two nodded,

"Trying to hack into our system… my my…what a bad little boy" he smirked "I wonder if he'll manage to do something" he laughed,

"Sir? Might I suggest a winner?" another soldier asked as he stepped closer,

"Sure thing!" the teacher smiled,

"Eric Cartman"

"Ahh! Excellent choice my friend! Indeed an excellent choice! That fat Nazi kid has it in him… he's evil isn't he? You heard him talking to himself earlier… good show" he laughed harder "I wonder who'll get to Mr. Broflovski first…Mr. Cartman or Miss Testaburger… she seemed pretty angry didn't she? That little faggot stole her boyfriend…or maybe we'll have to finish that little Jew if he gets too close to our systems"

"Yes sir" the three soldiers said, saluting,

Mr. Smith smirked "Go back to work… let's see who's going to win"

**_21 Students Remaining_**

**_

* * *

_**

Yami: and dead

Chibi: tihi xD

Pili-Chan: R&R PLZ! ;~;

Pili-Chan: Raisins girl gone crazy!O: 


	8. Prayer

**Pili-Chan: it's chappy 8! :D**

**Chibi: yayz!**

**Acedia: no school is fun...I gets to sleep until late**

**Pili-Chan: =D**

**Yami: read this B|**

**Pili-Chan: ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Kenny! Kyle!" Stan called, running into the room "Did you hear that?"

Kenny nodded "We have to get out of here, this is going to be a danger zone in an hour"

"Fuck…" Kyle mumbled "It's hard enough as it is" he closed the laptop,

"Let's go…you can keep doing…whatever you were doing once we find a place to stay" Stan said as they got up, walking outside.

Kenny pulled out his flashlight "It's getting dark" he mumbled,

"Yeah" Stan nodded "I'm sure it'll be pretty dark once we get into the woods"

Kyle nodded as they started walking towards the woods.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?"

The three turned around, fear creeping into them,

"Fuck…" Stan mumbled,

Cartman smirked, his weapon resting on his shoulder "If it isn't the Jew, the Fag and Po' boy"

"Dude" Kenny said "Put that thing down"

"Why should I Kenneh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow,

"W…We're close to find a way out of here" the blond said, looking at Kyle,

"Y…Yeah!" Kyle nodded, stepping forwards "I'm close dude just…put that thing down!"

Cartman smirked "Don't think so Kahl"

"Look fa-Cratman" Kyle said, trying to calm himself down "We can get out of here…all of us…just…"

Cartman shook his head "You didn't get it Jewrat do you? I don't care… I can finally kill you and all of those little fags without getting in trouble, on the contrary!"

"Fuck…" Stan mumbled "Get ready to run…" he whispered,

"What are you saying then Stan?" the fat teen asked, raising his eyebrow,

"N…nothing" Stan mumbled, taking a step backwards "Ummm… RUN!" he screamed, as the three of then turned around quickly and started running.

"FUCK!" Cartman screamed and started running, trying to shoot them,

"Faster!" Kenny screamed, turning to the left, followed by Kyle and Stan,

"STOP RUNNING!" Cartman screamed, still shooting,

"Fuck…Stan! Shoot him or something!" Kyle screamed,

"W…why me!?" Stan screamed back,

"Because you have the gun!" Kenny called,

"O…oh…y…yeah" Stan said, trying to aim the MAC-10. He shoot, missing but causing Cartman to fall backwards,

"That'll be enough for now!" Kenny called "Just keep runing!"

The three didn't stop, using the advantage they had to lose Cartman.

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

"I…I think w…we lost h…him" Stan panted,

"Y…yeah…" Kyle mumbled, trying to settle his breath,

"Dude… Cartman's a psycho!" Kenny called "I never…wow… I always thought that he was kinda fucked up but…dude…"

"Yeah" the two mumbled,

Stan shook his head after a few minutes of silence, pulling out a map "I think we're….ummm…fuck…we're lost" he mumbled,

"Shit…"Kyle whispered,

"Do you think that this might turn into a danger zone?" Kenny asked,

"No" Stan mumbled "I-4 and F-2 are too far away…"

Kyle nodded "We should find a mark or something" he said, looking around,

Kenny pulled out his compass "Well…we came from there" he mumbled, pointing at the direction they came from "And the north is over there" he said, pointing north,

"And we started running here" Stan said, pointing at the map,

"So…if we walk that way…" Kyle said, pointing "We can find this…church" the mumbled,

"You guys want to pray?" Stan mumbled sarcastically,

"I'm not sure god can hear us" Kenny said darkly "He left this country along with the 20th century"

Silence.

"W…we need to start moving…It's getting darker here" Kyle mumbled,

"Y…yeah…" Stan agreed and they started walking towards the church.

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

The little blond sat on a log silently, watching the fire as it danced with the wind, biting his lip and looking down at the weapon in his hands. He didn't want to fight... but he had to... he promised Damien.

Pip sighed and placed the revolver next to him as he tried to warm them up. He still couldn't believe that the Damien already played...he couldn't believe that it was possible for him play this fucked up game twice in his life.

His eye widened as he felt something cold pressed against the back of his head "Hello Frenchy"

"O...oh" he mumbled "H...hello Eric"

"Don't move fag" the fat teen said, reaching for Pip's Colt Python "Nice little toy Frenchy" he grinned "Mind if I take it?"

"I... I believe that I need it Eric" the blond said softly,

"Oh really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow,

Pip nodded softly "C...could y...could you please put your weapon down?" he asked softly "I...I don't want to fight"

"Is that so Frenchy?" he laughed,

"I'm not French" he mumbled, frozen with fear, eyes scanning around, trying to see if Damien was coming back,

"Hmmm? What did you say?" Cartman asked with fake sweetness, bringing his face next to Pip's, breathing down his neck "Didn't catch that Frenchy"

"N...nothing" he mumbled back, his body tensing as the fat teen got closer,

"What are you looking for ha? You're little fag of a boyfriend?" he laughed "He's not here...and even if he was... if he only tried to get close to me...if he even tried to raise whatever weapon he has...I'll blow up your pretty little face" he whispered wickedly, causing the smaller teen to whimper "That's it fag...cry for that Goth fag....maybe he'll come and save you... then I'll be able to kill you in front of him" he laughed again, taking the weapon from Pip's side "Thanks this Frenchy" he said, getting up and walking away.

Pip held his breath for a few seconds, letting it out with a whimper, he closed his eyes, hugging himself as he smiled softly 'He's gone...thank go-'

_**BANG!**_

**Boy #9 ****Pirrup Philip Dead.**

**20 To Go. **

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

Damien looked up, eyes wide as he heard the gunshot, turning to the source of the sound "Shit…" he mumbled "PIP!" he screamed, running towards the boy. He stopped, taking a step forwards as he watched the small body on the ground, eyes wide and empty, blood staining the blond locks "PIP!" he screamed again, running towards the boy "Fuck…" he mumbled "not again…" he checked for pulse but felt nothing. Damien felt the tears burning his eyes as he held the dead boy tightly to his chest "Fuck…" he mumbled "I…I'm sorry" he watched as his tears fell on the boy's cheeks, mixing with the blood "I fucked up again…" he said softly "I…fuck…" he gripped the body tighter, shaking with rage "Whoever it was…I'll find out" he promised "I'll find him and make sure that he'll suffer"

_**20 Students Remaining**_

**

* * *

****Chibi: OH MY GOD!O: SHE KILLED PIP!**

**Acedia:...you bastard....I'm trying to sleep *glares at Chibi***

**Pili-Chan: plz don' kill me!D: I had to!**

**Yami: just R&R...**


	9. Sorrow

**Pili-Chan: chappy 9!**

**Chibi: yayz!**

**Yami:.... let's get this over with...**

* * *

Stan and Kyle closed the doors as they entered the abandoned church, walking over to Kenny,

"You Okay dude?" Kyle asked, looking at Kenny's wound,

The blond nodded, smiling "Yeah…"

"You sure?" Stan asked, "You look kinda pale"

"I'm sure" Kenny said, grinning,

Kyle nodded and set on one of the pews, pulling out the laptop from his bag and started working on it again.

Stan sighed and set behind Kyle, the MAC-10 next to him,

Kenny lied back, yawning,

"You sleepy?" Stan asked, turning to watch him,

"Kinda" Kenny shrugged, placing his arms behind his head,

"You can sleep if you want to…" Stan suggested,

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea" Kyle said, not looking up,

"How come?" Stan asked,

"Well, what if someone comes? Like Cartman?"

"Well…I'm sure he'll hear it if we scream his name or somerhin'"

"You can never know dude"

"Well, yeah but…you know, we could poke him"

"When? While were running or while Cartman's trying to kill us?"

"While we get up"

"No time Stan"

"How do you know?"

"I'm just trying to make sense"

"Doesn't matter dude"

"Why not?"

"Because Kenny's already asleep"

"Ohh…then wake him up"

"I can't do that Kyle!"

"Why not?"

"Look, he's tierd and injured…he needs to rest"

Kyle sighed "I guess you're right…I'm just…kinda tierd too"

Stan smiled and got up, walking over to Kyle, sitting next to him and placing a kiss on his lips "Go to sleep"

"I can't…our plan-"

"Can't work if you're too tierd to think" Stan said,

Kyle sighed "What about you?"

"I'll stay awake" he said "I'll watch this place. I'll stay next to you so in case we need to run…maybe we should move next to Kenny so we could wake him up too"

Kyle nodded and closed the laptop, getting up and following Stan to the same pew as Kenny, resting his head on Stan's lap he the dark haired boy set down. He closed his eyes, letting sleep overcome him.

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

Damien walked silently through the woods, clutching his weapon tightly. He's eyes were red from the tears that ran out long ago. It was the first time he cried since the first time he 'played' in program and once again he swore to himself that it'll be the last time. He bit his lip and stopped, not sure where to go.

Silence.

Damien closed his eyes tightly, hating the silence that kept reminding him of his failure.

It was late and the next report was supposed to be soon. He didn't want to hear it… he didn't want to have the truth slammed in his face again, but he had to… he had to live, had to keep going, just so he could hunt the bastard that killed Pip…

That music again…

"Good evning everyone!" the sickening cheerful voice came to his ears "How's everyone? Having fun?" he laughed,

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch!" Damien growled,

Mr. Smith laughed harder "Good! Good!" he said "Shall we go on with the death list?" he asked,

Damien's fist tightened around the Uzi as he shook with anger,

"Well" the teacher said "This is bad kids! You did kill someone but…" he sighed "Only one? After killing four kids for the last two reports? It's disappointing…"

Damien slammed his fist against a nearby tree, bitting his lip harder, feeling the metallic taste of his blood, feeling the tears in his eyes once again "I'll kill you…I'll fucking KILL YOU!"

The teacher laughed again "Oh well! At least someone's dead! Try harder next time!" he said happily "As for who that person is well… Boy #9 Pirrup Philip!" he laughed once again "And now, let's finish this with some danger zones! From 23:00, I-5. From 00:00 we have G-8 and from 1:00 H-3! Good luck! And remember! The most important thing is to have fun!"

Damien fell to his knees, the map and pen he pulled out fell next to him. The Gothic teen leaned backwards, head resting against a tree. He closed his eyes tightly, slamming his head against the trunk, trying to stop the tears.

He couldn't cry…

He had to keep going…

He had to find the one who killed Pip…

He had to fight…

Again.

_**20 Students Remaining**_

**

* * *

****Pili-Chan: D:**

**Yami:......**

**Acedia: *yawn* R&R...**


	10. Names

**Pili-Chan:OMG! it's chappy 10! :O**

**Chibi: YAYZ!~**

**Yami:....... do we have to do this each and every time?**

**Pili-Chan:....yes!:D**

**Acedia:......just read...**

* * *

The black haired teen held a combat knive in his hand as he walked silently throughout the dark forest. Glancing at his map and compass, nodding to himself as he made sure he wasn't close to any danger zones. Kavin looked up, watching his surroundings, trying to hear any noises. He really didn't feel like dying… and by the looks of it, some kids were serious about this so called 'game'. Fourteen kids were dead and he was sure as hell that theose who killed them weren't going to stop.

He had to find someone.

Stan, Kyle and Kenny could be a good choise… they were good kids…kind of… and he had a feeling that they're not playing… but then again, they had a reputation for getting into trouble… and Kenny was pretty unlucky…

Craig, Tweek and Thomas could be a good choise too… Craig'll probably try to save the two blonds… but then again if he got too close, Tweek might freak out and that could end up really bad…

Damien looked strong enough to be able to do something but… he didn't know the silent gothic boy and the death of his boyfriend didn't seem like something that can get Damien on a good mood…

"Fuck…" he mumbled "What now?" he bit his lip, trying to think.

Silence and then…

Kevin's head shot up as he heard a twig snapping "W…who's there?" he asked, raising his knife.

A shodow of a girl stepped closer, he could see strands of blonde hair in the darkness.

"L…Lizzy?" he asked, taking a step backwards,

"Hi Kevin" the girl said, lighting her flashlight and pointing the light on her face,

The boy took a step backwards "W…what's your weapon?" he asked, shaking,

The girl in the pink parka smirked, raising her Beretta 92 "This"

"Fuck…" Kevin mumbled,

"Indeed Fucktard… fuck"

The Chinese-American teen turned backwards and started running as fast as he could,

"You can't run from me dipshit!" the girl screamed, shooting.

Kevin kept running, panting hard as he tried to lose the girl behind him. He ran for what seem like ages in his mind, stopping only when he heard that, now blessed, silence. He rested his palms on his knees, trying to catch his breath. After calming down, Kevin looked around "I think I lost her…" he mumbled to himself,

A twig snapped.

"Think again fudge packer"

_**BANG!**_

**Boy #10 Stoley Kevin Dead.**

**19 To Go.**

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

The three Gothic teens set silently in the middle of the woods, smoking. Their heads snapped up as they heard the distant gunshot,

"Conformists…" the girl mumbled,

"Yeah" the shorter boy agreed "All of them… puppets of the government…"

The curly haired Goth placed the cigarette against his lips again, inhaling silently,

"Is something wrong?" the female asked, looking at him,

"When's something right?" he asked darkly, receiving a nod from the red haired boy,

"You know what I mean conformist" the girl said,

"Were in the middle of an island with a bunch of crazy conformist that want to kill us" the teen said, inhaling again "Want to ask again _Henrietta_?"

Henrietta shook her head "Well sorry _Christian_"

"I thought we agreed to to use those stupid conformist names" the third said, flipping his bangs out of his face,

"Well, he started it" she rolled her eyes,

"Well stop it" the teen sanpped, getting up on his feet "I'm not in the mood, I want coffee and just like you, I'm trapped in an island filled with blood thirsty conformist! And who do you think dies first? Conformists or Nonconformists? Nonconformists! You know why? Because we're different and if it's up to that faggot we have for a 'oh-so-grate' president, we'll never leave this fucked up place! So just shut up!"

The two were silent.

The red Goth sighed and set again "Sorry…" he mumbled,

"It's Okay" Henrietta said, shaking her head "It's just… this hellhole's affecting all of us"

"That's what they want" Christian said "To make us fear… to be suspicious and kill each other" he mumbled, placing the cigarette against his lips and inhaling,

"Yeah…all of them…fighting… Conformist" the red haired boy mumbled, looking at his friend from the corner of his eye,

"All of them" the girl said "Trying to find their little happy ending… those Britney and Justin wannabes… can't even see where this is going to… a black abyss of nothingness"

"Just like life"

_**19 Students Remaining**_

**

* * *

****Pili-Chan: Goth kids!:O**

**Yami: B-|**

**Chibi: :D**

**Pili-Chan: and I killed Kevin ;;**

**Yami: B-|**

**Chibi: D:**

**Acedia:....R&R**


	11. Innocence

****

Pili-Chan: we're back with moar chapters!

**Chibi: yayz!**

**Pili-Chan: We're sooooooo happy you guys like dis!x3**

**Yami: whay the hyper mortal said...**

**Acedia: i don't know if they'll keep liking this**

**Pili-Cjan:............of course they will!:D..........right? ._.**

**Chibi:...anway! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Oh Jesus…" the curly haired teen mumbled, biting his lip "I…I can't take this Butters"

"W…what do you mean Bradley?" the blond asked, looking at his boyfriend,

Bradley bit his thumb, closing his eyes tightly "T…this… all of this…it's our punishment"

"W…what are you talking about Bradley?" he asked, confused,

"Do not lie with a man as one lies with a woman, that is detestable, Leviticus, 18:22…" the teen mumbled,

Butters stepped closer to the mumbling teen, holding his hand "Bradley…"

The taller teen shook his head "Don't you get it Butters?" he asked, tears in his eyes "This is all because-"

"Because we love each other?" the blond asked silently,

"I…" Bradley said looking into Butter's eyes "It's not normal" he mumbled,

"It's perfectly normal" Butters said, nodding "D…do you think god would make us gay just so he could hate us?"

"W…well no but…" Bradley said,

"But what?"

He shook his head "It's not right!" he said "We're not right! W…we have t…we have to kill ourselves!" he called, running south, towards the sea,

"No!" Butters called, running after him.

"So let's purify ourselves from everything that makes the body or soul unclean, Corinthians, chapter 7" Bradley mumbled to himself as he stood on the edge of the cliff,

"Oh Jesus!" Butters called out, panicked "Please Bradley! Get away from there!"

"I can't! I have to do this! We have to do this!" he said, sobbing,

"No! No we don't!"

"I have to!"

"Please Bradley!" Butters sobbed "I…I love you! P…please don't!"

The curly haired teen turned to look at Butters, biting his thumb,

"Please" the blond sobbed "Don't…"

"I…" Bradley mumbled,

"I already told you" Butters said "God made us this way then…why would he hate us?"

Bradley look at him silently, then smiled softly, stepping away from the edge and walking over to his boyfriend.

The two hugged, both crying softly,

"I'm sorry" Bradley mumbled,

"It's alright"

"You know that I love you right?" Bradley mumbled, blushing,

Butters nodded, smiling brightly "I love you too! a lot lot!" he giggled, making the other blush harder.

A sound was heard and the two looked up, eyes meeting with another pair or eyes,

"E…Eric?" Butters asked, letting go of Bradley "W…what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Kahl, Stan and Kenneh" the fat teen said, stepping closer "I…I can't find them"

"Humble yourselves therefore under God's might hand, that he may lift you up, Peter 5:6" Bradley told Cartman, biting his thumb,

"Well…that's not working right now" the fat teen said, glaring,

"F…. fellas!" Butters said "We can't fight now! W…we have to help each other!"

"I'm sorry Butters" Cartman said, stepping closer and placing a hand on the blond's shoulder "I know I haven't been the greatest friend over the years but…I hope you can forgive me and help me find Stan, Kahl and Kenneh so we can get out of here"

Butters nodded, smiling at the brown haired teen "We can do this!"

"When a man's ways are pleasing to the LORD, He makes even his enemies to be at peace with him, Proverbs 16:7" Bradley said, nodding,

"Let's go!" Butters said cheerfully, taking Bradley's hand as the two started walking, Cartman behind them.

The fat teen smirked "You're so naïve" he said,

"Ha?" the two turned to face Cartman, coming face to face with his weapon,

"Hope you have fun in hell fags"

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

**Boy #17 ****Williams ****Bradley**

**Boy #11 ****Stotch Leopold Dead.**

**17 To Go.**

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

Cartman smirked to himself, this was going to be easy. There were only 16 kids to go, he already got rid of that stupid Frenchy and the two fags… not only that, he also got himself a Colt Python and a few Hand grenades from Butters.

He looked up. His smirk got bigger as he said a small shed, light coming out of the dirty windows. He got closer, looking carefully inside through the stained window. His smile got bigger as he saw the students inside.

A gang of four girls set in a circle inside, their weapons next to them.

Cartman could see Annie Polk, a girl with short curly blonde hair, playing with a long rope, Lola Burnham, a brown haired girl with a dark blue headband, a Kitchen knife lying next to her on the floor, Nelly Jenkins, that was busy playing with her two brown low pigtails, her weapon, a pickaxe, next to her, and finally, Kelly Chandler, Kenny's ex-girlfriend, a set of darts and a dart board, in front of her.

He smirked as he walked over to the door, making a map of their sitting places. He made a note to himself to shoot Nelly first, he had to eliminate the bigger threat first. He got ready, slamming his foot against the door as it opened with a bang.

The girls screamed, their heads snapping towards him as Cartman shot the girl with the pigtails first. Annie reached for Nelly's pickaxe, but Cartman shot her before she could do something. The two other girls followed.

He smirked and walked over to the dead girls, picking up their foor and water, inspecting the pickaxe.

"I'll fucking KILL YOU!"

Eric turned around, coming face to face with Lola as the girl brought her knife down, stabbing his shoulder,

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screamed, shooting her again, sending the girl to the floor. He got up, his free hand pulling out the knife from his shoulder throwing it backwards as he walked over to Lola.

The brown haired girl whimpered as she tried to crawl away.

Eric shot her again and again, smirking at her screams of pain until she stopped moving. He walked over to the girls' bags, looking for something to wrap his wound with, finding a first-aid kit in Kelly's bag. After he finished he placed the kit in his bag, picking up the kitchen knife on his way and placing it in his bag as well, and walked out of the room, not looking back.

**Girl #7 Jenkins ****Nelly,**

**Girl #9 Polk Annie, **

**Girl #5 ****Chandler ****Kelly,**

**Girl #4 ****Burnham ****Lola**** Dead.**

**13 To Go.**

_**13 Students Remaining**_

* * *

**Pili-Chan: GHA! please don't kill me!D:**

**Yami: just R&R...**


	12. Helpless

**Pili-Chan: another chapter!~**

**Yami: and we're running out of things to say...**

**Chibi: yup!**

**Pili-Chan: OH! you can read this on DeviantArt too! my nick is EvilYaoiNeko!**

**Acedia: and now, to the story...**

* * *

The mad laughter echoed through the island "Hello my little soldiers! I hope you're all awake!" Mr. Smith said playfully "I must say that you made me proud this time!" he said "Seven deaths! Very good!" he said "Now! To our death list!" called out cheerfully "Boy #10 Stoley Kevin, Boy #17 Williams Bradley and Boy #11 Stotch Leopold! Girl #7 Jenkins Nelly, Girl #9 Polk Annie, Girl #5 Chandler Kelly and Girl #4 Burnham Lola!" he laughed "Way to go kids!" he said, clapping "That's the spirit! And remember! The faster you kill, the faster you can go home!" he reminded them "And now, to finish up the 2AM report, the new danger zones! From 3:00, C-6! From 4:00, B-2 And from 5:00 we have G-7! Good luck and keep up the good work!"

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

Wendy looked up at the sky silently. That was it… all of her friends were dead… she looked down silently, holding tightly her sword.

"It doesn't matter" she told herself softly, smiling "I have to find Stan…yeah… when I find Stan everything is going to be alright" she smiled and got up from the ground, packing her map and pen. Wendy started walking, humming to herself "Everything is going to be alright… and as soon as I find Stan, the two of us can get out of here and then we'll live happily… and we'll have kids… and a nice house… maybe a pet" she smiled to herself slightly "Yeah…everything's going to be alright…"

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

Stan palced Kyle's map in it's case and took out Kenny's map, marking the danger zones for the sleeping teen,

"Mhh…nghh"

Stan looked up "Hey dude"

"What did I miss?" Kenny asked as he set up, rubbing his eyes,

"You missed the 2AM report" Stan informed him, handing him his map "I marked your map for the new danger zones"

"Thanks dude" Kenny said, putting his map in place.

"Seven kids are dead" Stan mumbled,

Kenny didn't move for a moment, then he looked up at Stan "Who?"

"Kevin…Butters and Bradley…Lola, Nelly, Annie and Kelly"

"Shit…" Kenny mumbled, covering his eyes,

"Yeah…shit" Stn mumbled,

"I…fuck…Kelly?" the blond mumbled "A…And Butters and Bradley? Shit…why would someone… they would never hurt anyone…"

"Yeah…" Stan said softly "I bet they were trying to get out of here…just like us"

"Who?" Kyle asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes "What time is it?"

"2:30" Stan said,

"Wha… THE REPORT!" the Jewish teen called, turning to face Stan,

"Relax dude…I marked your map" Stan told his boyfriend, kissing his forehead,

"Ohh…" Kyle mumbled, blushing "Thanks"

"No problem Ky" Stan said ,smiling softly at him,

"Ahh… guys? Mind going all lovey-dovey AFTER we get out of here?" Kenny asked,

"S…sorry…" the two mumbled, looking away,

Kenny smirked at the two.

"S…so… what were you talking about?" Kyle asked, changing the subject,

Stan and Kenny were silent for a moment, looking at the ground "The death list" Stan said softly, looking up,

"…Who?" Kyle asked,

"Butters…Bradley…Kevin" Kenny mumbled "K…Kelly…Nelly, Lola and Annie…"

"Shit…" Kyle said, covering his eyes,

"Yeah…that's what I said" Kenny said, smiling sadly,

"I fucking HATE them!" Kyle said, shaking his head "This thing is so fucked up! How can ANYONE let this thing go on without doing anything?"

"They can't do anything" Stan mumbled,

Kenny laughed "Yeah… the Great Empire of the United States of America is too strong…"

Kyle said nothing, only turned to pull out the laptop, turning it on silently.

_**13 Students Remaining**_

* * *

**Pili-Chan: well....yes...no one is dead this time...**

**Yami: but don't expect this to go on for long kids**

**Chibi: D: awww...**

**Pili-Chan: 'nywayz! R&R PLZ!D8**


	13. Killer

**Pili-Chan: hmmm....nothing to say...again...**

**Yami: then you can start reading...**

**Acedia: We don't update cuz we're lazy...**

**Chibi: Enjoy!:D**

* * *

The black haired teen walked silently through the woods, looking around, raising his weapon at any noise that came to his ears.

Damien hated it. That feeling of being alone again in that fucked up game… but this time it was different… this time he lost the one he swore to protect so early in the program… this time he fucked up… seriously.

Last time he and the boy he protected, his best friend, were the last standing… Damien killed the rest so he could get his only friend out of that nightmare… he tried so hard to keep him alive and in the end the boy killed himself, leaving him with a memory of his smile and a faint 'Thank you…' before the shot echoed in his ears. He remembered watching the boy as he fell to the ground, his eyes wide with shock. He remembered the sound of the body hitting the ground and the color of the blood as it pooled around the boy's head, his blond hair slowly turning red.

An image of Pip's body, lying on the ground with a similar red pool around his head flashed into his head, remembering the bullet wound on the back of the British teen's head and the empty eyes that look at him, as if questioning him why wasn't he there when it happened…

Damien gripped his head, eyes shut tightly. He wanted to forget… he wanted it to end but…he knew there was no point in giving up… at least not until he found the one who killed Pip and make sure he kills the son of a bitch…

He had to.

His hands fell to his sides as he looked up. He started walking again, holding his Uzi tightly, looking forwards with blank, red eyes.

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

Lizzy pulled down the hood of her pink parka, running her finger through the blonde hair, trying to remove some of the blood that dried on it. She picked up a bottle of water, drinking from it. As she lowered the plastic bottle, she noticed the dried blood on it, assuming that it belonged to one of her victims. Lizzy smirked, looking into her bag. Each bag had two water bottles, each contains about a half a liter, and two loaves of bread. She collected, along with the good weapons, water and food from the kids she killed, figuring that it might help her stay strong.

The blonde looked up into the sky, but she only saw the tall trees as they closed above her. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She hated them… all of those stupid little fags who thought that if they got along and play superman they'll be out of there in no-time… they were too stupid and blind to see that the only way out of that place was by killing the others…moving in groups wasn't wise unless you planned on using them during the game a shield and killing them in the end.

That is, if you can trust them… this wasn't a stupid game back in school or a video game where you knew your friends always had your back… no…this was real… and in real life, you could trust no one…

You can never know who's going to stab you in the back as soon as he can…And even if they all acted like they were shocked, blabbering about how they weren't going to kill anyone, how inhuman it was, how sick it was…

She wasn't blind or stupid… She knew very well.

Fear…

Hatred…

Envy…

The desire to live…

In the end, everyone could turn into a killer… and the government knew it.

She heard a noise, a branch snapping somewhere. She grabbed the closest weapon to her, Token's CZ 75, and rose to her feet, pointing the weapon towards the source of the noise.

She saw a shadow of a figure as it got closer.

Lizzy, pulled the trigger, shooting whoever it was.

_**13 Students Remaining**_

**Pili-Chan: OMAHGOD!D: who's the one Lizzy shot? is that someone dead? alive?**

**Chibi: join us next time to fond out!:D**

**Yami:....idiots...**

**Acedia: R&R**

**

* * *

**


	14. Joke

**Pili-Chan: another chapter~**

**Chibi: yayz!**

**Yami: yes...good for them**

**Pili-Chan: hmmm...I'd just like to say sorry in case you find too many typos in here...English isn't my first language so it's kinda hard for me to find everything sometimes so... if anyone feels like being mah beta, I'd love to get some help **

**Chibi: bu you don't have to x3**

**Yami: anyways, you can read now**

**Acedia: Enjoy**

* * *

Silence…

Lizzy narrowed her eyes, trying to see if she hit the shadow, but she saw nothing.

"Must be my imagination…" she said to herself as she set down again. Before she could place her weapon down, she heard another sound. She picked up her flashlight, turning it on and looking around, pointing her semi-automatic pistol towards the light, ready to fire "I know you're there turd burglar!" she called out, shooting again.

A loud bang echoed through the woods and Lizzy felt a gust of wind passing her cheek, knowing that it was made by a bullet. She ran sideways as shot the figure again.

Another set of shots was heard and Lizzy hide behind a tree, holding her weapon close to her. When the sound died, she turned to fire, sending bullets flying towards the shadowy figure, now somehow lit by the soft moonlight. Another set of shots sent her back to her hiding place. The blonde girl smirked "Well well… It's nice meeting you here Thorn" she said,

"Shut it Traylor" Damien growled,

Lizzy laughed "Heard your little bitch died" she laughed,

Silence.

"What's wrong?" she taunted "Too much for Demon-Boy?" she laughed,

"I'll fucking KILL you!"

Lizzy gasped, turning to her left, eyes wide with horror as she came face to face with Damien.

Before she could do anything, the teen in black placed his gun in front of her face "Did you do it?" he asked,

"W….what?" she mumbled, fear creeping into her voice,

"Did you kill him? Did you kill Pip?"

"N…no! i…it wasn't me! I swear!" she said "I…please! D…don't kill me I… I just want to live!" she sobbed,

Damien lowered his Uzi and turned around, walking away silently.

Lizzy smirked, raising her weapon silently,

_**BANG!**_

Silence again.

A soft thump was heard as the dead body fell into the ground. The killer walked over to the body, picking up the weapon.

Damien walked silently towards the bag, taking the food, water and weapons and placing them in his bag, leaving the place.

**Girl #13 Traylor ****Lizzy Dead.**

**12 To Go.**

"I can't die… Not until I had my revenge"

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

Kyle threw his head back in frustration "I can't do this!" he called out,

"What's wrong?" Stan asked, looking at him,

"This thing…it's hard! I…I can't…fuck…I need Ike's help"

"Well… can't do that right now, can we?" Kenny asked, lying on his pew, looking at the ceiling,

"Not helping dude!" Stan said,

"Sorry…" Kenny mumbled,

Stan shook his head and turned to Kyle again "Dude…you can do this! You're like…the smartest guy in class!"

Kyle shook his head "It's not enough Stan…I… I can't do this!"

"Of course you can Ky!" Stan said, grabbing Kyle's hand "I believe in you! I know you can do this!"

"I…" Kyle said, shaking his head again "It's too hard Stan…"

"Ky…Kyle… you can't give up… WE can't give up…you can do this! And we'll get out of here, and we'll go back home and then you'll be able to show Ike that you're better then him in this shit!"

Kyle laughed silently, smiling softly,

Stan smiled as well "Think about it! The look on his face!"

Kyle laughed and nodded "You're right… I really want to get out of here… and Ike's face will be priceless… and I bet mom will be so happy that she let me have anything I want for the rest of my life"

"Totally!" Stan laughed "Maybe it'll get Shelly off my back!"

The two laughed again.

Kenny smiled softly at the sound of their voices, closing his eyes.

"Ken? You alive?"

"Ha ha Stan…very funny" the blond mumbled "No…I'm dead right now…"

"Oh my god! Someone killed Kenny!" Stan called out, grinning,

"Someone's a bastard!" Kyle joined him,

"Yeah" Kenny agreed "You want me to tell God or Satan something while I'm at it?"

"Yeah… ask God what's the meaning of life" Stan said, giggling,

"Hmmm… he said Cheesy Poofs" Kenny answered, laughing,

"I knew it!" the black haired teen said, laughing as well,

"Ask Satan what's the speed of dark!" Kyle said, giggling,

"…Well… not so fast apparently… too much muffins for good ol' Satan" Kenny said,

"Thanks dude! Now I can die happily!" Kyle said, laughing,

"Dude" Kenny said as he set up, laughing "Wrong timing!"

"Hey! You started it!" Kyle said, pointing at him,

"No, Stan started it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did dude!"

"No!"

The three laughed,

"Well… enough with the death jokes… we can go back to this AFTER we leave this hellhole" Stan said,

The two nodded and Kyle turned to the computer again, smiling softly, using this new mood as an incentive.

They were going to get out of there…and he'll rub it in Ike's face for the rest of his life…

_**12 Students Remaining**_

**

* * *

**

Chibi: and one psycho killer is gone

Yami: but she wasn't the only one who kills...

Acedia: just stop talking and let them R&R...

**Pili-Chan: A moment of comedy to lighten up the mood...**


	15. Love

**Pili-Chan: oh yus...another chapter....hmmm...**

**Chibi: :D**

**Acedia: we should go to sleep...we have a lot to to tomorrow...**

**Yami: whatever...**

**Pili-Chan: LOL...ENJOY!**

* * *

Damien set silently on the cold earth, looking up as the first rays of light as the sun rose slowly above the blue sea. He could see the military ships that made sure that no one tried to escape through the sea as they floated silently. He knew that Pip would have loved that sight… the teen shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts… Now was not the time for that. He sighed again and looked at the hat in his hand. It was Pip's. He took it with him after he managed to bury him as much as he could, saying a few prays he remembered from long ago since he knew that the small British boy still believed in god… but Damien stopped believing long ago, he stopped believing after that so called god took his parents away, when he first learned about the program and when he played in it. In his eyes, no god was worth worshiping if he let those kind of things happen… in his eyes, it was better to worship Satan since with him you knew for sure what was going to happen and not pray to someone that didn't even exist in hope that he'll like you and leave you out of his little fucked up game of life.

Damien got up, putting the hat in his bag and sending a final glare at the ships as he walked back into the woods.

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

"My my…" the man said "Just when I started thinking that you got the hang of this game…" he sighed "Only one death?" he asked "Tsk, tsk, tsk…" another sigh "Anyway, let's go on… Our death list, which I hope will get longer again, consists, like I said, of only one name, and that is Girl #13 Traylor Lizzy" Mr. Smith sighed "What am I going to do with you kids?" he asked, sighing yet again "Well then… Danger Zones! From 7:00 we have D-8, from 8:00 C-2 and from 9:00 C-1! Have fun!"

Craig flipped off the ceiling, as if flipping off the man who talked. He placed his map next to him, pulling out Tweek's map, marking the new danger zones and then doing the same with Thomas' map.

Craig turned his head to look at the two sleeping blonds, smiling softly to himself as he watched Tweek twitching and Thomas trying to avoid the accidental blows. He laughed softly and looked up, closing his eyes, remembering how he got together with those two.

At first, all he thought of Tweek was that he was this weird paranoid twitching coffee-drinking midget and never really bothered talking to the short blond until third grade when the two boys, after being misled by Cartman, Stan and Kyle, got into a fight and ended up in the hospital together. At first they didn't talk but after a while Craig got bored and unfortunately the television in the hospital room didn't work (at first Craig panicked, but then Clyde promised that he'll tape all the Red Racer episodes during that time, making Craig 'sooooo happy' as he told his friend, who, more then once, got thanked by the usually stoic boy). In the end the two started talking and Craig found out that Tweek, even if he WAS a weird paranoid twitching coffee-drinking midget, was pretty fun to hang out with, and was rather funny… even if he didn't mean to.

Over the years Craig had developed a crush on his weird paranoid twitching coffee-drinking midget-friend, and luckily for him Tweek felt the same, so by the seventh grade the two had been dating.

Thomas moved to South Park a year later. Craig remembered the confusion he felt when he started feeling (and dreaming) about the same about the two blonds. He also remembered the day when it all began.

_It was a normal Tuesday afternoon and Craig was talking to Tweek, who was in the middle of his shift at his parents' coffee shop when Thomas came in. the two turned at the sound of the door opening, watching as Thomas froze in his place, a red blush tainting his cheeks. He approached the counter, mumbling an order while adding a few involuntarily curses. Tweek nodded, blushing as well and then hurried off. Craig blinked, a grin forming on his lips as he understood the meaning of whet just happened. He flashed a smile at Thomas, who blushed and hurried away, sitting next to one of the tables as Craig followed Tweek into the kitchen. _

"_Hi baby" he mumbled, hugging the boy from behind,_

"_GHA! C...Craig!" the small blond screamed, jumping in the air "D…Don't do that man!"_

_Craig laughed, kissing Tweek's neck softly._

_Tweek moaned softly "C…Craig…I have to…ngh…tea…" he mumbled_

_Craig smiled against the pale skin "Hey Tweekers?"_

"_Hmm?" _

"_Do you like Thomas?" he asked softly, his lips right next to Tweek's ear,_

"_GHA!" the younger boy called out, pulling away and turning to Craig "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he called out "OH JESUS! I'M SORRY!"_

_Craig laughed "I'm not going to kill you baby" he pulled the boy into a hug "Why would I want to kill you?"_

"_B…because I like Thomas…" Tweek mumbled,_

_Craig's smile grew wider as he lifted the boy's chin, kissing his softly "I kinda like him too" he mumbled,_

"_R…really?" Tweek asked, looking into his eyes,_

_Craig nodded and kissed him again "Really…and I think he likes us too"_

_Tweek blushed and turning around and making Thomas' tea._

"_How about we ask him out?" Craig asked, hugging Tweek again,_

"_L…like a …d…date?!" _

"_Mmmhmmm" _

"_GHA! W…what if he says no!? GHA! Too much pressure!" _

_Craig laughed "Don't worry…he won't say no"_

"_H…how do you –ngh- know?" Tweek asked,_

"_I just do Tweekers…"_

And he didn't say no, so that day the three of the became an item, and they've been dating ever since then.

It was hard, he had to admit… being a gay threesome wasn't easy but they didn't care.

Craig laughed softly to himself and turned to watch the two again, smiling,

No…they didn't care.

_**12 Students Remaining**_

**

* * *

****Pili-Chan: ROVE PREASE!**

**Yami:....right**

**Chibi: R&R!**


	16. Hate

**Pili-Chan: WOOHOO! ANOTHER CHAPPY!**

**Chibi: YAYZ!8D**

**Yami: ......**

**Acedia: Can we get this over with It's late...**

**Yami: *agrees***

**Pili-Chan: fine...Enjoy!**

* * *

Damien stopped, looking up as he heard people talking. He pulled out his Uzi, walking slowly towards the sound.

He stopped silently as the figures became clear.

"You're still alive?" Damien asked, stepping closer,

The three Goths looked up at him,

"Unfortunately" Henrietta said,

"When don't you kill yourself if it bothers you so much?" Damien asked walking closer,

The three said nothing.

Damien looked around "You didn't take bags" he said,

"We're not playing" the tallest Goth said, rolling his eyes,

Damien shook his head "Are you stupid?" he asked,

"No, but were not conformists either" the second boy said,

Damien rolled his eyes "You don't get it do you?" he asked "This isn't about you not wanting to 'conform' this is about your LIFE" Damien said angrily,

"Dose it really matter?" the red haired teen asked "We're going to die anyway"

Damien rolled his eyes "I'm not wasting my time with you anymore…" he mumbled and started walking away,

"You're playing?" Henrietta asked silently,

"I have to find whoever killed Pip" he said quietly,

The three were silent.

Damien started walking again,

"So you're just going to give up to them?" Christian asked,

Damien said nothing,

"Conformist… you of all people… who would have thought" the second boy mumbled,

Damien shook his head again "I'm not playing because they told me to… I'm playing because I know there's no other way…"

"How do you-"

"This isn't my first time…" he said silently "I played this year… thirteenth class of the year actually… talk about unlucky number" he sneered,

The three were silent.

Damien started walking again "If you want a chance to live…to fight… come with me… but if you don't want to 'play'… I hope your deaths will be painless… hope you make the right choices Henrietta…Christian… Darren… you might want this" he said, throwing them Bebe's Browning Hi-Power and with that he left.

"Are we…" Darren asked silently, looking at the weapon on the ground,

"I… don't know…" the female mumbled,

"He's gone anyway" Christian mumbled, lighting another cigarette.

Silence…

The sound of a branch cracking echoed in the silent forest, making the three look around,

"Damien?" Henrietta asked, her voice shaking,

Nothing…

The three got up, looking around.

"AHH!"

The two boys turned around, eyes wide with horror as they watched the girl's wide eyes, a sword coming out of her stomach. Tears ran down her cheeks as the sword was pulled out, letting the girl's dead boy fall to the ground.

The two looked at their friend with horror then looking up, eyes meeting with the eyes of Wendy Testaburger.

Wendy whipped her sword to the side, some of the blood flying into the ground. She looked up at the two, a crazy glint in her eyes "I can't die… no…" she laughed "Have to find Stan…then we'll live happily ever after" she smiled, running towards the two.

Darren jumped sideways, rolling on the ground. He heard a thump, looking up to see the tall Goth on the ground, bleeding.

Wendy stepped back, giggling and talking to herself softly as the boy threw himself at his friend, trying to stop the blood,

"Fuck…" he mumbled "Hold on"

Christian laughed, coughing up blood,

"Don't laugh!" the younger boy snapped, glaring "Y…you ca…can't die! You fucking conformist! You CAN'T die!"

"You're crying…" he mumbled "Pussy…"

"SHUT UP!" the other teen screamed, tears falling from his eyes "I…"

"It's too late… there's nothing you can do…"

Darren looked down, letting the black-and-red hair cover his face "I…" he mumbled "You can't die…" he whispered,

"Why not?"

"I… godammit… I love you Christian" he mumbled,

"I told you not to use that name…Darren"

"I don't care"

The taller teen laughed and placed his palm on his friends cheek "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want you to hate me…" he whispered,

"Conformist…"

Darren leaned down, placing a kiss on the other's lips, feeling as the teen below him took his last breath. He sobbed, hugging the other tightly "I'm sorry…I love you… I love you so much…I… idiot…stupid conformist…" he cried, placing the dead boy on the ground and reaching to the weapon given to them by Damien,

Wendy snapped out of her monologue "I'm not going to die!" she said as she moved towards the remaining boy.

Darren ignored her, pressing the pistol to his temple as he moved back next to Christian.

_**BANG!**_

Wendy stopped, eyes wide with shock as she watched the boy fall on top of the dead boy. She took a step back "Ha…" she let out a small laugh "Hahahaha…" a grin spread on her face "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" she threw her head back, laughing madly.

**Girl #16 ****Young ****Henrietta,**

**Boy #8 ****Norwood ****Christian**

**Boy#5 ****Hale ****Darren Dead.**

**9 To Go**

_**9 Students Remaining**_

**

* * *

****Acedia: Thank you! Now to sl-**

**Pili-Chan: D8 I killed the goth kids!**

**Chibi: YOU BASTARD!D:**

**Yami:.....**

**Pili-Chan: BTW...Kindergoth isn't there cuz he's younger....**

**Yami: Duh...**

**Pili-Chan:......**

**Acedia: R&R and let's go to sleep!**

**Chibi: lol**


	17. Sorry

**Pili-Chan: another chappter prease**

**Chibi: =w=**

**Yami: .....yeah... are we going to let them read or ar you just going to go on and on?**

**Pili-Chan: |D they can go read**

**Acedia: my legs hurt...*is not going to move***

**Chibi: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Craig?"

The said teen looked up, smiling softly at Thomas as the boy rubbed his eyes "Hi Tom"

"What time is it?" the blond asked, walking over to Craig and sitting next to him,

Craig pulled the boy to his lap, hugging him tightly "9:45" he mumbled into the boy's neck,

Thomas moaned softly "FUCK! W…we missed the –ASSHOLE!- the report?!" he asked, panicked,

"Relax baby" Craig whispered "I was awake and I marked the danger zones for the three of us"

"Thanks" Thomas mumbled, leaning back,

"No problem Tom" he smiled, turning to watch as Tweek woke up,

"Ngh…" the blond mumbled, twitching as he picked up his thermos, shaking it "Gha! I…it's empty…" he mumbled to himself,

"Can you handle it until we get out of here?" Craig asked, looking at the twitching blond,

"GHA! I…I CAN'T! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" the boy called out, pulling on his hair,

"Shit…" Craig mumbled,

Thomas got up, followed by Craig as the two moved towards Tweek. The older teen pulled the two into a hug, burying his nose in Tweek's hair "You can do this Tweekers…" he mumbled,

The blond boy sobbed softly, holding Craig's shirt tightly,

Thomas closed his eyes, trying to block his own tears.

"Goddammit…"

The three looked up, eyes filled with horror,

"Fuck…" Craig mumbled "It's Cartman… quick! Hide!"

The three ran to hide behind a table. The door was locked and the window was the only way for the fat teen to spot them.

Craig held the two while Tweek twitched violently, tears running down his cheeks. Thomas bit his lip, covering his mouth and praying that he won't have a tic.

The door shook as Cartman tried to open the door "Lame…" the teen outside mumbled when he couldn't open it. The three heard his footsteps as the fat teen walked away.

The three relaxed, trying to calm themselves as they set there in silence,

"FUCKING SHIT!" Thoams' eyes widened, hand flying to cover his mouth again.

The three set in silence, holding their breaths.

Nothing…

"I think he left" Craig mumbled silently,

"I'm sorry!" Thomas whispered loudly,

Craig shook his head and pulled him into a hug "It's not your fault Tom, you know that"

Tweek nodded and got closer, leaning towards the two as Craig wrapped his arm around him.

The three smiled softly at the silence, Craig placing a kiss on Thomas' and Tweek's heads.

A sound of shattering glass broke the silence,

"GHA! What was that?!" Tweek called, looking around,

"I don't k-"

_**BOOM!**_

"_I'll get you out of here…you and Thomas…We'll get out of here, I won't let them hurt you"_

**Boy #13 Tucker Craig,**

**Boy #14 Tweak Tweek,**

**Boy #15 Underwood Thomas Dead.**

**6 To Go. **

_I'm sorry…_

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

Cartman smirked as he watched the small building explode "Thanks for the grenades Butters" he said, turning around and walking away "Thought you could escape me ha?" he laughed "Sorry…I don't feel like losing" with that, he walked away.

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

Damien looked up, the loud boom echoed throughout the area. He held the Uzi tightly, someone really wanted to win…

He turned towards the area of the explosion.

Maybe he'll find the son of a bitch there…

_**6 Students Remaining**_

* * *

**Pili-Chan: *Hides under a rock* prease dun kill meh!D8**

**Chibi: *sobs***

**Yami: more death....wow...that's new....**

**Pili-Chan: I really hated myself after I wrote this chapter ;^; I can't belive I killed them *sobs in corner***

**Yami: ....just R&R**


	18. Long Gone

**Pili-Chan: another chapter!**

**Yami: Yet again nothing to say**

**Chibi: I hope we can make that Mudusa cosplay for the con |D**

**Yami:....that has nothing to do with anything**

**Acedia:....enjoy**

* * *

Kyle looked up from the laptop as soon as the music started playing, placing it on the pew and pulling out his map as Kenny and Stan did the same.

"Who do you think…" Stan started,

"We'll find out soon…" Kenny mumbled,

"Good morning students!" Mr. Smith called out "It's 10AM and time for our seventh report! Let's start with out death list shall we?" he said happily "It looks like you listened to me! Six dead! Way to go kids! You made me proud!" he cheered,

"Fuck you…" Kyle mumbled,

The teacher laughed "Well then! I'm sure you're all waiting for the list aren't you? Well, here it is! Girl#16 Young Henrietta, Boy #8 Norwood Christian, Boy #5 Hale Darren, Boy #13 Tucker Craig, Boy #14 Tweak Tweek and Boy #15 Underwood Thomas!"

The three were silent.

"And now, the danger zones! From 11:00, J-7, from 12:00, I-9 snd from 13:00, C-7! Keep it going! Only six of you left!"

"Son of a bitch!" Kyle called out,

Kenny marked the danger zones silently, bitting his lip,

Stan walked over to Kyle, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder,

"Why would someone want to kill them?"

Stan said nothing,

"I hate this…" Kyle mumbled,

"You know…dad told me… about how it was before the governmant changed" Stan said softly "He said that you were free… he called it Democracy" he said,

Kyle raised his eyebrows, looking at Stan,

The boy nodded "He said that the government couldn't kill you because you had the right to live… just because you were born human…he said that you could watch, read and write whatever you wanted… he called it freedom of speech"

Kenny laughed "Are you sure your dad wasn't high?"

"DUDE!" Stan called "It's true! You could do whatever you wanted! Unless it's something like killing and raping and stuff like that… anyway, you could even protest against the government! WITHOUT BEING KILLED!"

"Now I know you're making this up" Kyle said, rolling his eyes,

"No dude! I swear!"

"Dude… you're dad's weird! I can totally see him making up this kind of bullshit" Kenny said, rolling his eyes,

"Then why mom told his to stop telling me those things because it's going to make me want to go back to times that are 'long gone'?" Stan asked, glaring at the two,

"Sorry dude… it's just that…" Kyle started,

"Hard to believe… with the way we live now" Kenny finished him,

"Yeah…" Kyle nodded,

"I know…but it's true…I know it is… and we could make it true again! As soon as we get out of here!" Stan said, smiling,

The two teens laughed "Sounds good to me" Kyle said,

"Hope that it'll work" Kenny added,

"It will dude! It will!"

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

Damien walked into the now black building, looking around. He assumed that someone used something, accidentally or on purpose, that made a gas canister explode. He noticed what looked like three bodies, knowing that they were, probably, Craig, Tweek and Thomas. He didn't bother to get close… anything that they might have had that had any chance in helping him was probably useless.

Damien walked out, looking around. He saw a trail in the dirt. The boy started walking again, ready to attack at any time. There were only six of them left, himself, Wendy Testaburger, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick and Eric Cartman.

He had a feeling that Cartman was the one who killed Pip… that boy had something evil in him, something screwed up…

Besides, Wendy didn't seem like the killer type and neither the other three boys. Then again, he might be wrong.

Damien bit his lip, wondering what he would do after he killed Pip's murderer… He could keep fighting or he could just kill himself…

He shook his head. No. Suicide wasn't the answer… He'll try to figure it out… maybe he'll find Kenny… he's probably with Kyle and Stan…

Yes… He'll find Kenny, the boy used to be so close to him, the one he used to…

Damien shook his head again, now wasn't the time for that, he'll have time to think about that later.

_**6 Students Remaining**_

* * *

**Pili-Chan: no one died :U**

**Yami: Don't get used to it**

**Chibi: R&R! |D**


	19. Insanity

**Pili-Chan: another chapter! yayz!:D**

**Chibi: We're going back to sxhool soon!:D**

**Pili-Chan: ......that's not a good thing Chibi**

**Chibi: ....it isn't? :0**

**Pili-Chan: Nu D:**

**Chibi: ahhh.... awwww ):**

**Yami:....why me?**

**Acedia: just read....and enjoy...**

* * *

Wendy hummed to herself softly, dragging the sword behind her.

"I think we should have three kids" she told herself "Yeah… three kids" she smiled "The older one will be a boy… we could call him Stan Junior" she nodded "And the other could be girls… twins… one Bebe… she was my best friend after all…and the other could be Rebecca… after Red… yes… Stan, Bebe and Rebecca… he'll look just like Stan… and the girl like me… both of them… and we'll have a dog… but this time we'll make sure he isn't gay… no… can't have a gay dog… nope…gay… just like Kyle… stupid bitch… took my boyfriend… can't have that, can we? Nope… he's mine…" she mumbled to herself "Ohh… and we'll get a nice little home in South Park… with a white fence… oh! And we could paint the girls' rooms in pink and purple… and Junior's room in blue and red… like Stan's favorite colors… we'll have a nice living room… oh yes… with a big television… and our kids will be so smart… and caring… and Junior will be so good in sports… especially football, just like Stan…" she smiled "And we'll have a big library at home and the kids will love to read…"she nodded "Reading is important…Oh! And the girls will help me make dinner every night, and we'll sit together around the table and talk and the we'll sit and watch some TV and then the kids will go to sleep and Stan and I will have some 'alone time'" she giggled "And I'll be a professor… and Stan will be a football player, just like he wanted… yes… we'll have a perfect life… and all I have to do is kill that little Jew bitch…" she smiled "Yeah… just kill the slut and Stan will be mine… perfect life…"

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

"Where are you Stan?" Wendy mumbled. It's been two hours since the report and she still couldn't find him… her watch beeped, marking a day, twelve hours and twenty minutes to the game.

But she didn't give up…

"Nope…" she mumbled "Prefect life…"

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

Damien sighed, he couldn't find his target. The trail he'd been following disappeared and he was surrounded by silence. Maybe he missed the killer long ago… maybe that trail was made by the three boys that were killed in the explosion maybe…

_Bip…_

Damien looked up,

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

His eyes widened as he pulled out his map, scanning it "Shit…" he mumbled "I-9", looking at his watch, the glowing digits marked '12:00'.

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

Damien looked at his compass, running towards a safe zone "FUCK!"

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip…_

_**6 Students Remaining**_

**

* * *

****Pili-Chan: FEAR THE WRATH OF A CLIFF HANGER!**

**Chibi: :D**

**Yami: They will try to kill you one day**

**Acedia: ..... ^**

**Pili-Chan:R&R!**


	20. Life is a Game

**Pili-Chan: For me beloved readers, I'm sorry for the cliff hanger...here's the next chapter**

**Yami: I bet they hate you now...**

**Chibi: I think they started hating you right after you killed Craig, Tweek and Thomas :3**

**Acedia: *nods***

**Pili-Chan: W...WHAT!? B...BUT! YOU GUYS HELPED ME WRITE THIS!**

**Yami: Your the fangirl who writes fanfics...not me...**

**Pili-Chan: Y...yeah! b...but your the one that kills pepole!**

**Yami: I know**

**Pili-Chan:.........**

**Chibi: |D Enjoy!~**

* * *

Cartman took a big gulp out of his water bottle, looking up to the sky with a smirk… only six left to get out of that shit hole with more glory then he ever dreamed of. He had to admit, he thought The Grate President was worthy of being worshiped. He wished to be like that man, the man that controlled the strongest country in the world, keeping the citizens in place with a brutal act of mass murder by kids. He wasn't afraid… no… he got this far in the game… what an enjoyable game it was too.

Six left… that meant five more students to kill.

First there was Wendy… little hippie bitch had nothing against him…she was, after all, just a girl.

Then there was Damien…he wasn't sure how to deal with him… if he should shut up and pretend like he didn't kill the Frenchy and stab him in the back as soon as he could, or tell him he did it, make that Gothic fag blinded by wrath, and then strike, but he was sure that he'll get him…

Next there was Kenny…the poor piece of shit. No problem there… He was stronger and bigger then the malnutritioned bitch… he'd bet his money that if he didn't know about how poor the kid was, he'd think the fag was anorectic. Yes… killing Kenny will be an easy task.

Kyle was no problem as well… he was a Jew, therefore could not win this game.

Now, Stan, he remembered, had a good weapon … but all he had to do was hit the Jewrat and he'd be all over him, making it easier to kill him.

Yes Cartman wasn't worried about that… he was sure… he's walking out of there… and with any luck, he'll set a new record.

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

He panted, resting against a tree trunk, a hand on his collar.

"Fuck…" Damien mumbled "That was close… too close" he told himself. He got out of the danger zone just in time, he had a chance to hear the sound of the collar before it exploded and knew he got out just before it ended. "I have to be careful next time…" he mumbled, looking at his map, making himself a safe path.

He got up, putting his bag on his shoulder and started walking again.

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Mr. Smith sighed "No death… Very bad kids…I know there are only six of you left, but that doesn't mean that you can just… stop killing… I wish to remind you that if no one dies within twenty-four hours then all of the collars explode, and no one wins… and right after a list of six death…my my… I hope that you start playing again guys… you do want to go home right?" the man sighed again "Well, and now for the danger zones… from 15:00, E-2, from 16:00, J-6 and from 17:00 we have I-10. Get a hold of youself kids! Life is a game. So fight for survival and find out if you're worth it!"

The three looked up in horror, looking at each other,

"T…tell me I'm wrong…" Kyle mumbled,

"Shit…" Stan mumbled "We have to get out of here…this is going to be a danger zone in an hour… and I don't feel like dying today" he said and got up, picking up his stuff,

Kyle sighed and closed the laptop, putting it in his bag "I'm never going to finish this at this rate…" he mumbled,

"We'll be okay dude… all we need to do is find a new place that we can lock up and stay there… or just… somewhere safe"

"Yeah dude…let's just… get the fuck out of here" Kenny said,

Kyle nodded and followed the two.

Kenny opened the door and Stan stepped out firsy, holding the MAC-10 tightly.

_**6 Students Remaining**_**

* * *

**

**Pili-Chan: there, don't worry, I didn't kill Damien 3 he's too smexeh to die=3=**

**Yami: ......yes...**

**Chibi: R&R! :D**

**Acedia: we should go to sleep...**

**Pili-Chan: |D dun wanna!**


	21. Sick

**Pili-Chan: We tried to update it sonner but we were having problems D:**

**Chibi: and nao we'll be updateing two chapters :3**

**Yami: You can also read this thing on DeviantArt**

**Acedia: yeah...**

**Pili-Chan: I'm Evilyaoineko :3**

**Yami:...yeah...just read this**

**Acedia: yeah...**

**Chibi: ENJOY!:D**

* * *

"Dude… you Okay?"

Kenny looked up at Stan, smiling "Yeah"

"You don't look Okay" Kyle noted,

"I'm fine guys, really…"

Kyle walked over to him, placing his hand on Kenny's forehead, pulling it right away "DUDE! You're burning!" he called out,

"I'm fine Kyle" Kenny mumbled, rolling his eyes as Stan came up to him and placed his hand on his forehead,

"Dude…Ky's right, You're sick"

"Shit…" Kyle mumble "What if it's an infection?"

"It's probably just a cold guys… you know me… I just have bad luck" he mumbled,

"And what if it isn't?" Kyle asked, turning to Stan "We have to go back to the infirmary"

Stan nodded "Can you take this?" Stan asked, handing the Kyle the MAC-10 "I'll carry Kenny"

Kyle nodded and took the weapon,

"Stan, I can walk" Kenny mumbled,

"Dude you even SOUND sick... and you look like shit. You're not walking" Stan said, turning and dropping to the ground on one knee,

"I'm fine Stan" Kenny said,

"Just do it Kenny" Stan said.

Thr boy in the orange parka sighed but walked closer to Stan, letting the boy pick him up.

"Let's go" Kyle said and started walking.

Stan nodded and started walking too,

"If I'm too heavy just put me down" Kenny mumbled silently,

"Heavy? Good one Ken… you're lighter then Kyle… and he's like… so skinny"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Kyle mumbled,

"Please do" Stan said, laughing,

"I'm serious dude" Kenny said,

"Me too… you need to eat more" Stan told him,

Kenny laughed "As soon as you get my family enough money for that and make sure that dad doesn't waste it on drugs and alcohol or mom on her pills then you can trust me, I'll do it"

Stan was silent, remembering the problems Kenny had with his family.

"It's Okay Stan" Kenny laughed softly "I'm used to it after fifteen years"

"You shouldn't be" the black haired boy mumbled,

"But I am…"

There was silence again.

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

"How long untill we get there?" Stan asked,

"Were not too far dude" Kyle told him "Why?"

"I think Kenny's about to faint"

"I'm fine…" the blond mumbled softy,

The two ignored him "Then let's hurry" Kyle said, receiving a nod fron Stan.

They started walking faster, Kyle still gripping the weapon tightly.

"STAN!"

The two stopped, turning to see Wendy.

She ran over to the boy and hugged him, ignoring the sick boy on his back "I was looking for you for such a long time!" she told him,

"Well… here I am… look, you can come with us, but we have to hurry up… Kenny's really sick" he told her,

Wendy nodded and started walking after him, stopping in her place when she saw Kyle "What is he doing here?" she asked, voice dripping with venom,

"We met up right after the game started" Stan told her,

Wendy looked down, her grip on the sword tightening,

"You Okay?" Stan asked,

"Perfect life…" she mumbled softly to herself,

"What?" Stan asked,

Wendy giggled "I found you…"

"Ummm…yes, you did…" Stan said silently,

"Now all I have to do is kill the bitch… and then we'll have a perfect life…yes…" she laughed, lifting her sword as she started running towards Kyle,

"SHIT!" Kyle called out, jumping away from the girl,

"KYLE!" Stan screamed,

"Perfect life… Kill the bitch…" Wendy giggled, swinging her sword, trying to hit Kyle,

Kyle jumped away again "Wendy stop it!" he called out,

"No can do fag" she said "Can't have you taking my boyfriend!"

"He's not your boyfriend anymore! You broke up with him!" Kyle screamed,

"SHUT UP! DON'T FUCK WITH WENDY TESTABURGER!" she screamed,

Stan set Kenny against a tree, running towards Wendy and Kyle.

Just then Kyle tripped, making Wendy smirk as she ran closer, lifting her sword above her head, ready to strike.

"KYLE!" Stan screamed, eyes wide,

"AHHHHHHHH!"

_**BANG!**_

There was silence.

Wendy looked down, eyes wide as she placed a hand on her stomach, falling to her knees,

Kyle stared at her, eyes wide. His eyes moved to the weapon in his hand, then back to Wendy.

Stan stopped in his place, looking at the girl as well.

Wendy fell to the ground "P…perfect life…" she mumbled, smiling softly before releasing her last breath.

**Girl #12 Testaburger Wendy Dead.**

**5 To Go.**

"I…I killed her…I killed Wendy…" Kyle mumbled, looking at his weapon with horror.

Stan ran to him, falling to the ground next to him and pulling him into a hug "It's not your fault… you didn't mean it Ky… She tried to kill you and… you had to" he mumbled, holding him tightly,

Kyle hugged Stan as well, crying softly.

The sound of footsteps made the two pull away. They got up and Stan took the MAC-10 from Kyle, pointing it towards the source of the sound, ready to shoot.

**5 **_**Students Remaining**_

**

* * *

****Pili-Chan and Chibi: DLIFF HANGER!|D**

**Yami: it dpsn't work when you post the next chapter right after this...**

**Acedia: yeah...**

**Pili-Chan: oh right...lol |D**

**Yami: idiot...**

**Chibi: R&R!:D**


	22. Victory

**Pili-Chan aaaaaaaand We're back!:D**

**Yami:....you are stupid on so many levels**

**Chibi: LOL |D**

**Acedia:......**

**Pili-Chan:.................. ENJOY!:D**

* * *

"D…Damien?" Stan asked as the said boy walked closer.

The Gothic teen looked around, eyes falling on Wendy, lying in a pool of blood. He lifted his Uzi, pointing it at the two,

"Shit…" Kyle mumbled, taking a step back and raising his hands to the air,

"Dude wait! It was an accident! We swear!" Stan said, raising his hands as well,

"Why should I believe you?" the teen hissed,

"Just please!" Stan called,

Damien was silent for a moment "Did you kill Pip?" he asked, glaring,

"What? NO!" Stan called,

Damien looked into his eyes, trying to see if he was lying,

"Look dude" Kyle said, stepping closer, arms still in the air "We really don't have time for this… we didn't kill Pip…Wendy…I didn't mean to… she… she tried to kill me and…I just…" Kyle mumbled then shook his head "What I mean is that we've been in E-2 since 20:00 yesterday! And we really don't have time for this! We need to get Kenny to the infirmary!"

"Kenny?" Damien asked, turning to see the boy leaning against the tree, face flushed, breathing heavily "What's wrong with him?" he asked, walking over to his former friend,

"We don't know… either he got a cold or…" Stan started,

"Or he has an infection" Kyle said "He got shot by Lizzy yesterday"

Damien picked up the boy, handing Kyle the Uzi "Let's go"

The two looked at him for a moment but then nodded, walking behind the Gothic boy.

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

Stan opened the door, letting Damien enter.

The red eyed teen placed the boy on the bed, placing his hand on his forehead "He's still burning… Marsh, try the tap… if were lucky there's running water… put some in a bowl"

Stan nodded and ran off to the small kitchen.

"Broflovski, find towels and bandages"

Kyle nodded and ran off as well.

Damien took Kenny's parka off, pulling his shirt over his head. He unwrapped the bandages, examining the wound. He pulled out a water bottle, pouring some of it's contents on the wound, cleaning it.

Soon the two boys came back, both carrying what he asked them to bring "Good" he said, nodding "I'm sure you know what to do…"

Kyle nodded,

"I'll go look for antibiotic… hopefully it's just a cold" Damien said and walked away.

Stan placed the bowl next to the bed as Kyle handed him the towels. As the red headed Jew dressed Kenny's wound, Stan placed the damp cloth on the boy's forehead.

"Found it" Damien said and walked closer to them, giving the boy the medicine.

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

"Well… one death isn't much but…it's better then none isn't it?" Mr. Smith asked, laughing "I guess that it's Okay…there are only five of you now…well our death list consists Girl #12 Wendy Testaburger" Mr. Smith told them "It's 6PM now and it's getting late kids… if you hurry up, maybe you'll brake the record!" he said happily "Well then! Let's finish this with the danger zones shall we? From 19:00 we have E-1, from 20:00, G-3 and from 21:00, G-2! Keep it up!"

Cartman smirked 'So the hippy bitch's dead ha? That means there's only four left until my victory…'

**5 **_**Students Remaining**_

**

* * *

****Pili-Chan: Doctor Damien!:D**

**Chibi: AND NURSE KYLE!:D**

**Yami: and Stan...**

**Pili-Chan: SAVING THE WORLD...I mean Kenny!|D**

**Yami: that is IF he's going to live after this :]**

**Acedia:..... just R&R**


	23. Drifting Away

**Pili-Chan: ANOTHER CHAPPEH!|D**

**Acedia: Tell me...why are we awake!?**

**Chibi: no school tomorrow**

**Acedia:....it's almost 4AM**

**Pili-Chan:.........your point?**

**Acedia:.....**

**Yami: don't bother**

**Chibi: ENJOY!:D**

* * *

"Nghh…" the blond boy mumbled, sitting up,

"Dude!" Stan and Kyle called out, running towards him,

"Hi guys… what happened? What time is it?" he mumbled,

"20:25" Kyle told him "And ummm…Wendy's dead" he mumbled,

"W…wha…what happened?" he asked,

"She tried to kill Kyle... He accidentally shot her" Stan told him,

"Oh…" Kenny mumbled,

"Yeah… oh… Damien's here" Kyle told him,

"D…Damien?" the blond asked,

"The one and only"

Kenny turned to face the boy, looking at him silently,

"He helped us… he was the one who gave you the antibiotic" Stan said,

Kenny smiled softly at the taller teen "Thanks dude"

Damien shrugged and set next to the boy on the bed, placing a hand on his forehead "You don't have a fever anymore"

"That's good" Kyle said, looking at the two silently "Come on Stan" he said, pulling the other with him.

"Hi…" Kenny mumbled after the two boys left the room,

"Hi" Damien said back,

"I…I'm sorry… about Pip"

Damien bit his lip and nodded "Me too"

The blond pulled the other boy into a hug, feeling the other wrap his arms around him,

"You know..." Damien mumbled into the boy's hair "I…used to have a crush on you… back then…"

Kenny blushed and looked up at him "I…fuck…" he laughed "I used to have a crush on you too"

"You did?" Damien asked, raising his eyebrow,

"Yeah" Kenny smiled,

Damien let out a small laugh "We were stupid weren't we?"

"Yup" Kenny agreed.

There was silence again.

Kenny lied back on the bad, covering his eyes with his arm "I hate this fucked up game" he mumbled,

"Who doesn't?" Damien asked,

"Cartman? He seemed pretty happy when he tried to kill us" Kenny told him,

"He… he tried to kill you?"

"Yeah… talk about a friend stabbing you in the back" he mumbled,

Damien said nothing.

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

_The small blond watched as his friend talked to the new kid, a British boy with an odd sense of fashion. He walked up to the two, smiling at the dark haired pre-teen "Hi Damien!"_

"_Oh… hi Kenny… ummm… this is Philip…" he said, _

"_You can call me Pip…everyone calls me Pip" the small boy said, smiling brightly,_

"_I'm Kenny…well… Kenneth… but everyone calls me Kenny" he told the other blond,_

"_Right-O!"_

"_Hey Frenchy!" _

_The three turned, watching Cartman step closer,_

"_Actually I'm British" Pip told the fat boy,_

"_Whatever fag" he said and turned to Kenny "Why do you keep hanging around those losers Kenneh?"_

"_Damien's my friend" the blond said "And I just met Pip… and I'd rather hang with them then with your fat ass"_

"_AY! I'M NOT FAT! I'M BIG BONED!"_

_Kenny rolled his eyes and turned back to the two "So…you guys wanna do something?"_

"_KENNEH!" Cartman called, trying to get the boy's attention, but nothing happened "Lame…" he mumbled angrily and walked away._

_It didn't take long for Kenny to understand what was going on. Slowly but surely, Damien was falling for the British boy. Kenny looked down at his hands, not really surprised by it._

_He was used to not getting what he wanted._

_He stepped out into the school yard, looking around. He spotted Damien and Pip, sitting together under a tree, talking. A month passed since the other blond moved to South Park and a month since Damien started drifting away from him. He sighed softly and started walking. Just when Damien and Pip looked up, noticing him, he saw Stan and Kyle playing ball with Craig, Clyde and Token. Without looking at the two boys under the tree he turned left, walking over to the other boys and asking them if they needed another player._

**5 **_**Students Remaining**_

**

* * *

****Pili-Chan: There you have it, Damien and Kenny's past...ish**

**Chibi: No one dead!~**

**Yami: Yet**

**Acedia: can we go to sleep now?**

**Pili-Chan: no|D R&R!**


	24. Purpose

**Pili-Chan: hummm...yea...took long but here it is |D next chapter**

**Chibi: :D**

**Yami: Just get this over, we have to go soon**

**Acedia: ....what she said D|**

**Pili-Chan: |D ENJOY!**

* * *

The man sighed "Another report with no death list… Do you need me to tell you the rules again?" the man asked, disappointed "Well… I hope you do something next time… so… danger zones for the next three hours are C-5 for 23:00, F-9 form 00:00 and From 1:00 E-6… Night kids!"

Cartman finished marking the danger zones and got up. He started walking again, a smirk painted on his lips. He was close…. so close to win. He walked silently through the forest, reaching a pathway.

The boy hummed to himself, a flashlight in one hand, his SG 550 in the other. The soft moonlight made the island look so peaceful, but he knew… everyone on the island, dead or alive, knew the truth… the cold, harsh truth. This was no scene from cheesy romantic movie… nope… far from it… it was a scene from a horror movie, a land in the kingdom of hell, a godforsaken land. His smirk grew bigger. Maybe, if he got lucky, he'll be able to live here in the future…

He stopped, spotting a building. Cartman walked closer, his smirk returning to his face when he saw the soft light inside the building.

"Found you assholes…"

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

Stan got up, stretching his legs and yawning. The black haired teen's head snapped towards the window, watching silently.

"Something wrong?" Kyle asked as he walked over to him,

"I…I thought I saw something…" Stan mumbled,

Kyle said nothing, turning to watch the same spot.

A cloud moved in the sky, letting the moonlight shed soft light on the path.

Their eyes widened, turning around and grabbing their bags "KENNY! DAMIEN! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Stan screamed,

Damien came running into the room "What's wrong?"

"Cartman!" Kyle called out,

"Shit…" Kenny mumbled, grabbing his bag "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

Damien nodded, opening his bag and handing Kenny and Kyle a weapon, Kenny's weapon was in Stan's hands "Through the back door, leave the flashlight here"

With that the four teens ran outside silently, hoping that it will take the fat teen some time to find out that they were gone.

They started running, Damien holding Kenny's hand, pulling the still recovering boy behind him.

"If we go north we'll get to the mountain in the middle of the island and away from the danger zones!" Stan said, looking at him map as he ran "But we have to be careful as we get closer to the middle! G-7's a danger zone and E-6's going to be one in a few hours!"

The other boys nodded, still running.

"AY!" Cartman's voice was heard,

"Shit! Run faster!" Kyle called out.

A shot was heard, hitting the ground near Kenny, making the blond yelp,

Damien pulled him closer, making him run faster "Unless you feel like dying today I advise you to run faster"

"Didn't notice that Sherlock!" Kenny called out but ran faster,

Stan turned left, trying to get away from area G-7, the boys following him,

"GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT LOSING TO A JEW, A HIPPIE, A FAG AND A POOR TRAILER WHORE!" the fat teen screamed angrily,

Damien turned his head backwards, aiming his weapon to the boy behind them and shooting,

"MISSED BITCH!" Cartman screamed, shooting back,

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS DAMIEN JUST RUN!" Kenny screamed, pulling the boy with him,

"I'm not going to do nothing as that fat piece of shit says those things!" the Goth teen said angrily,

"Just forget about it!" Kenny said "It's true anyway! Kyle's a Jew, Stan's a hippie and you're gay"

"But you're not a-"

Kenny laughed as he kept pulling the boy in black "You'd be surprised"

Damien's eyes widened "Why?" he mumbled,

"Someone needs to make some money for food and my parents' shit" Kenny laughed,

"It's not funny!" Damien hissed,

"I know" Kenny said, smiling as he ran "But life's fucked up and sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do just so we could live… this is what this program is all about isn't it?"

**5 **_**Students Remaining**_

* * *

Pili-Chan:.......I'm not sure if I like this chapter D| I wanted to leave the last part out but... I didn't know how to change it and to keep the whole "This is this is what this program is all about isn't it?" thing D|

**Yami: ..... B|**

**Chibi: |D**

**Pili-Chan: Also...NEW SP EPISODES!!!!|D Matt & Trey rock |D**

**Acedia:.... Just R&R...**


	25. Like Romeo and Juliet

**Pili-Chan: next chapter's up :0**

**Chibi: yayz!|D**

**Yami:.......**

**Pili-Chan:...after almost a week without school I dun wanna go back D| **

**Acedia: yeah D|**

**Chibi: at least that test is behind us :D**

**Yami:.......can we get this over with?**

**Chibi: ENJOY!**

* * *

They lost track of time as they kept running, Cartman was gone and the boys were gasping for air.

They made it to the mountain, making sure that they weren't close to any danger zone, they stopped, trying to calm themselves.

"That…son…of…a BITCH!" Kyle said between pants,

"You…said it…dude" Stan agreed,

Kenny collapsed to the ground, panting "Remind me…never to run… after having… fever…" he mumbled,

"Sure dude" Kyle mumbled, sitting,

"We should start moving again" Damien said,

The three boys groaned but the two sitting boys got up anyway.

Kenny grabbed Damien's hand, receiving an odd look from the other "I case we need to run" the blond said, grinning softly,

Damien nodded and looked forwards, gripping Kenny's hand tighter, feeling the boy's warmth.

"Hello guys"

The boys stopped, looking forwards with wide eyes.

Cartman stood there, a smirk on his face "What a pleasant surprise"

"H…how?" Stan mumbled,

"A shortcut my dear friend" Cartman said, getting closer,

Damien raised his Uzi "Stay away fatass" he glared,

Cartman smiled at him sweetly, raising his SG 550,

Kyle and Stan turned around and started running, Kenny soon followed, pulling Damien with him,

"Stop!" Damien called "This isn't going to end! We can't just keep running away from him!"

"I know but for now w-"

_**BANG!**_

"AHH!" Stan's voice came, followed by a thump,

Damien and Kenny stopped, turning to watch in horror as Cartman got closer to the boy on the ground,

"Die hippie" he said, smirking,

_**BANG!**_

Kyle's eyes widened as he as the blood pouring out of his boyfriends head "You… you killed him…" he mumbled "Stan…he's….he's…" he mumbled as tears slid down his cheeks,

Cartman smirked,

"I'll kill you…I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Kyle screamed as he charged forwards, ready to strike Cartman,

"Kyle!" Kenny screamed,

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Cartman laughed, moving away from Kyle's reach.

The Jewish teen screamed, trying to shoot the other boy, missing,

"My my… you Jews have a really bad aiming" Cartman said "You know what? Being the friend I am, I'll help you Kahl"

"Shut up!" Kyle screamed "You're not my friend!"

"Maybe you don't see me as a friend but… I see you as one Kahl" Cartman told him, smiling with fake sweetness "And because of that…I'm going to help you"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kyle screamed, running towards Cartman,

"KYLE DON'T!" Kenny called, running towards the Jewish teen.

_**BANG!**_

Silence.

Kenny watched in horror as his second friend fell to the ground, his eyes wide and empty.

**Boy #6 Marsh Stanly,**

**Boy #2 Broflovski Kyle dead.**

**3 To Go.**

Cartman laughed, throwing his head backwards,

"Son of a…" Kenny mumbled and launched himself at the fat teen, making him lose his weapon.

"You little…!" Cartman called out, trying to push Kenny away as the blond wrapped his hands around the fat boy's throat,

"I'll kill you! We were so close to getting out of here!" Kenny screamed, pressing tighter, leaning closer in the process,

"You little BITCH!" Cartman screamed, his hand flashing in a cutting motion in front of Kenny's face,

"AHH!"

_**3 Students Remaining**_

**Yami:........the crazy fangirl isn't here, she went into hiding...angry mobs will meet a sad ending....**

**Acedia:*sits on floor* we're going to die arn't we?**

**Yami: Probably...R&R mortals**

* * *


	26. Anger

**Pili-Chan: next chapter's here :D**

**Yami: so you're back from hiding?**

**Pili-Chan:..... umm...ok guys ahhh....ha...ha....|D ummm...yeah...about that... well...**

**Chibi: LOL |D**

**Yami: what she means is she had to**

**Pili-Chan: *nod**nod* a...anywayz.....ummm...yeah|D next chapter |D**

**Acedia: -w- enjoy...**

* * *

Kenny pulled away from Cartman, his hand covering his left eye as blood poured between his fingers,

Cartman laughed, looking at Lola's kitchen knife "I knew that would come in handy" he said,

"You little piece of-" Damien started, raising his weapon,

"Ah ah" Cartman said, pulling Kenny closer, placing the knife to his throat as he got up from the ground "Wouldn't do that if I were you" he told him "One wrong move and Kenneh losses more then just an eye"

Damien glared at him, but lowered the Uzi,

"Good boy" Cartman mumbled, smirking.

Kenny was shaking in pain, but he knew that he had to do something. With a swift movement, he grabbed Cartman's hand and twisted it, making the blade face away from him, as he pulled away, Cartman's hand moved, knife pointing downwards. With a swift kick, he managed to push the other to the ground, standing over him, still holding the hand with the knife,

"What the…!" Cartman screamed as Kenny set on his chest, still gripping the knife "GET OFF!"

Kenny said nothing, biting his lip until it bleed, panting hard, trying to overcome the pain,

"YOU LITTLE BITCH GET OFFA ME!" the fat teen screamed,

Kenny ignored him, managing to grab the knife.

Cartman's eyes widened as he tried to push the teen away and grab a weapon.

Kenny's unharmed eye widened as he felt the teen move and with a quick movement, the knife was planted in the other's chest.

Cartman stopped moving and looked down at the knife, choking out blood.

Kenny stumbled away from him, holding his bleeding eye,

Eric laughed weakly and turned to look at Damien "Turns out that I killed your little bitch for nothing ha?"

Damien's eyes widened at the sound of those words "You… you killed him…" he growled, launching himself at the fat teen, dropping the Uzi as he started punching him "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed,

"Damien stop, he's dead" Kenny said, gasping for air as he felt the waves of pain wash his body,

"NO!" the other screamed back, still hitting the dead teen,

"There's… there's nothing y…you can do! He's dead! Just… stop!"

Damien just kept punching the teen, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Kenny crawled towards him, grabbing Damien's hands and pulling him into a hug.

Damien broke down, holding into the bleeding boy tightly,

"Shh… it's Okay…" Kenny mumbled, placing a kiss on Damien's head "It's over…he's dead…"

**Boy #3 Cartman Eric Dead.**

**2 To Go.**

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

Time passed, Kenny found a first-aid kit in Cartman's bag and Damien bandaged his eye. After that the two of them set silently on the ground, hugging.

Music…

"My my… only two left" Mr. Smith voice came "At this rate maybe we will have a new record no?" the man laughed "You must know this but, a tradition is a tradition so! Death list! Boy #6 Marsh Stanly, Boy #2 Broflovski Kyle and Boy #3 Cartman Eric! I wish to remind you, my little gay love birds, that if one of you doesn't die, both of you will and the death of your classmates will be for nothing…we don't want that, do we? Nope!" he laughed again "Danger zones! From 3:00 we'll have H-6, from 4:00 H-9 and from 5:00 C-3! Good luck and may the best fag win!" he laughed for the last time as the music died away slowly.

_**2 Students Remaining**_

**Pili-Chan: THERE! SEE! I KILLED CARTMAN! DUN KILL MEH! D|**

**Chibi: LOOOOOOOLLL |D**

**Yami:...don't you have some homework to finish?**

**Pili-Chan: .....oh...yeah|D**

**Acedia: dun wanna D|**

**Chibi: R&R! 8D**

* * *


	27. Game Over

**Pili-Chan: next chappy is up =3=**

**Yami: why me? **

**Chibi: 8D only two left!**

**Acedia: meh...can we get this over with?=0=**

**Pili-Chan: yeah|D ENJOY!~**

* * *

"Oh! I forgot!" Kenny said, getting up,

"Sit, you need to rest" Damien told him but Kenny ignored him.

The blond teen walked over to Kyle's dead body, biting his lip "W…we'll get out of here dude… we'll get out of here a…and make them pay… I swear" he pulled out the laptop and walked back to Damien "I hope you know something about computers and hacking" he told him,

Damien looked at him silently,

Kenny set next to him and opened the laptop, handing it to Damien "We planed to hack into their computers..." he told him,

"It's no use" Damien said but started typing anyway,

"W…what do you mean?" Kenny asked, blinking,

"The collars, they're bugged… they probably planed to detonate them as soon as you got to close to them" he showed Kenny the screen, the words glowing in the dark,

'_Play along'_

Kenny nodded "Then… this was all…" acting was always one of his talents…

"Doomed from the start" Damien said, being a good actor himself "Smith was probably testing how far you could go and then make you all, or at least Broflovski, go with a nice boom"

Kenny bit his lip, getting himself into the character, tears forming in his good eye "Then… what are we going to do?"

"I…" Damien mumbled, a smirk on his face "I have a plan… but…" He showed him the screen again,

Kenny nodded again "But what?"

Damien leaned towards him, placing a kiss on his lips.

Kenny's eyes widened for a moment but then he relaxed, closing them.

Damien placed the computer on the ground next to them and pushed Kenny to the ground, standing on all four above the shorter teen,

A soft moan from Kenny was interrupted by Damien's hand as they wrapped themselves around his throat. The blond gasped for air, trying to push the other away,

"Sorry princess… I really don't feel like losing"

**Boy #7 McCormick Kenneth Dead.**

**Game Over Day Three. 2:30AM**

**The Winner: Boy #12 Thorn Damien.**

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

Mr. Smith smiled "Wrap it up kids, play time's over"

The soldiers nodded, and turned to leave,

"Sir, Do you wish to take care of the winner of shall one of us-"

"I'll take care of Mr. Thorn…Leave a boat for me" the teacher said and set back on his couch,

"Yes sir!" the soldiers said, saluting as they left the room.

Soon the sounds of the helicopters leaving filled the air, followed by silence.

Smith took the microphone and turned it on "Nice plan Mr. Thorn" he told the boy "You know the drill don't you? Please make your way back to the school so you could go back home" with that he turned it off, placing it back on the coffee table and leaning back again.

Maybe he'll take a vacation after this… yes… that sounded nice… a nice vacation… then it's back to Battle Royale. The man smirked "Someone has to show these kids who's in control…"

**1 Student Remaining- Game Over- Report From Ninth Grade South Park High School Program Headquarters Tracking System.**

**

* * *

**

Yami: this will be short. all you need to know is that this fanfic is not over

Pili-Chan: yeah!:D R&R!~


	28. Enter

**Pili-Chan: Since we're not THAT evil**

**Yami: speak for yourself mortal...**

**Pili-Chan:...ehm...since MOST of us arn't THAT evil...here's the next chapter**

**Yami: better**

**Chibi: next chapter!8D**

**Acedia:......**

**Chibi: Enjoy :3**

* * *

The door to the control center opened, making the man inside look up, a grin forming on his face "Second time winning this ha Mr. Thorn?"

Damien shrugged "I guess I'm a survivor" he said,

"Yes… just the type of man this country is all about, strong and fearless… that little trick you preformed on McCormick was very good…"

Damien shrugged again "Like I said, I wasn't planning on losing"

The teacher nodded and handed him a glass of cold water "You can take off your collar now"

Damien nodded and pulled it off, throwing in on the floor away from him and taking the glass, gulping it down.

Smith got up and walked over to the window, watching silently "Hard to believe isn't it? What went in here up until a few minutes ago…"

Damien nodded and placed the glass on the table, leaning back against the couch "How long 'till I'm out of here?"

"Patience is a virtue Mr. Thorn" the teacher told him with a smile,

Damien smirked at him,

"We can leave now if that's what you wish" he said and walked over to the door,

Damien got up and walked after him silently.

"The boat isn't far from here…just a few minutes to the north"

Damien nodded "How long until we reach land once we leave?"

"An hour or two" the man answered, opening the door and stepping outside,

"Perfect" Damien said, smirking,

Smith turned to him, smiling "Can't wait to go back, can't you?"

"You have no idea" Damien said, still smirking,

"Don't worry, after this you'll surly live like a ki-"

_**BANG!**_

"Sorry" Damien said, getting closer to him as Charles Smith fell to the ground "I lied to you"

"Is he dead?"

Damien looked up, watching as Kenny came out of the woods, holding the weapon he used to shoot the man,

"How…" the teacher mumbled,

"Kyle was close… all I had to do is finish it up… after I started chocking Kenny, all I had to do is press 'Enter' and Kenny's collar stopped working, making it look like he's dead, marking me the winner" Damien said, smirking,

"Clever… very clever" Smith said "But one thing…" he mumbled and pulled out a gun, pointing the weapon at Damien "I have a weapon too" he smirked faintly.

_**BANG!**_

"Is he dead now?" Kenny asked, lowering his weapon as Smith's hand dropped to the ground,

"Yeah" Damien said, laughing softly "Let's get out of here shall we?"

Kenny nodded, taking Damien's hand as the two walked towards the north.

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

Kenny felt the wind blow around him as the boat sailed over the blue sea, the sun slowly raising above the horizon. He looked at the island, biting his lip "It's so beautiful… even if I know what happened there…"

Damien sent a glance backwards "Yeah…"

"What do you think we should do?… after we get back that is"

"I don't know… going back to South Park will be a bad idea… as soon as they'll find Smith, they'll be after us"

"Yeah…" Kenny said "We… we'll fight them, won't we?" he asked "Fight the government"

"Yeah…" Damien agreed.

Kenny walked over to the boy, hugging his from the back "Let's make a better world… Like it used to be before all of this started… Stan… he… he told us about this thing his dad told him about… it's called democracy…" he told the taller teen silently "He said that in democracy they can't kill you for nothing… that you have the right to live… just because you were born… and you have freedom of speech… that means you can say anything… like protest against the government if you don't like it…"

Damien smiled and placed a hand of Kenny's palm "That sounds nice…" he said softly,

"Yeah… let's make a new world… a better world… in the name of all of those who died in this game…"

**2 **_**Students Remaining**_

**

* * *

**

**Pili-Chan: it's still not over guys :3 one last chapter and then I'm going to post a twoshots sequal :D**

Yami:.....

Chibi: R&R PLOX!

Yami:...........plox?

Chibi: PLOX!8D

Yami:ugh.....why me?

Acedia: =^=


	29. Requiem

**Pili-Chan: harro prease!8D**

**Yami: Yes, we are still alive**

**Chibi: 8D **

**Acedia: hmm...this is th last chpater which means we don't have to update anym-**

**Pili-Chan: WRONG MY DEAR LAZY SELF!8D After dis there will be a twoshots sequel from Greg and Mole's POV o3o**

**Acedia:.....grate**

**Chibi: SO HERE IT IS! 8D ENJOY!~**

_

* * *

_

_Three years had passed since Damien and I escaped the island. _

_As more people fell victim to the Battle Royale act, no one could dissuade us from the struggle we had embarked on…_

_We crated an Anti-BR group with two other survivors from our year, Christophe DeLorean and Gregory of Yardale. We call ourselves "La Resistance". We are, what the government calls, terrorists. _

_We fight against the adults who made us fight, kill and lose our friends and classmates, some of us, like Gregory, even losing their parents after they fought against the soldiers that came to tell our families about our participation in Battle Royale._

_After we got to shore, the two of us went back to South Park. We got there at the middle of the night and when I reached my home, it was dark, my parents were asleep and so was Kevin. I snuck into his room, to say my goodbyes and he woke up. He hugged and swore to never tell anyone about our meeting. He and Shelly, Stan's sister and his fiancée, joined us after they heard about "La Resistance"._

_Ike ran away from home, joining us as well, he's working as our computer man of course. I don't think that Sheila was very happy when she found out but it seems that somewhere she approved it, since she didn't do anything to stop us… yes, I believe she approves our actions… fighting against those who took her oldest son._

_We fight for the dead, we fight for the survivors, we fight for the families…_

_We fight for a batter future._

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

"Beetch"

Kenny looked up, his remaining eye scanning the French man,

"We're only waiting for you" he said, taking a drag from his cigarette,

Kenny nodded and got up, walking behind the brunette,

"So everyone's ready?"

"Oui"

They walked into another room where a camera was placed in front of a group of "La Resistance" fighters.

Gregory smiled at Kenny and Christophe, pulling his French boyfriend next to him,

Kenny smiled back and walked over to Damien, hugging him "So this is it, ha?"

The other nodded and kissed him "We're officially declaring war against the government"

Kevin grinned, his arm around Shelly, now his wife "Let's get this party started!"

Kenny pulled away from his lover, placing a kiss on his lips,

Damien kissed him back then placed a kiss on the eye patch on his left eye.

"Ready when you are" Ike said, ready to interrupt each and every channel around the Great Empire of the United States of America, legal or illegal.

Gregory nodded at him as they stood in front of the camera, another one stood behind it, operating it.

Gregory held the flag of "La Resistance" tightly, taking deep breath,

"Let's show zese beethces zat zey can't mess wizh us and get away wizh it" Christophe growled,

Ike nodded "Three, two, one… we're on!"

_**BattleRoyale BattleRoyale BattleRoyale**_

"_To die is cast" Gregory said, looking into the camera as if he stood in front of the leaders of the Empire, "We refuse to forgive any of those adults who made us murder each other" _

"_So let us __rise up__…" Kenny said, gripping Damien's hand "And fight together"_

_Christophe moved forward, a machine gun in his hands "We now declare war against every last adult zat made us fight… each and every beetch zat zought zat it is fun to watch us keel our friends"_

"_We are 'La Resistance'" Gregory stepped closer to Christophe, holding his hand "And we will not rest until we bring the government down"_

"_Until we take our revenge in the names of those who died and in the name of those who had to kill" Damien said,_

_Kenny smirked "We will fight… for a better future. For democracy. For freedom"_

_**The End**_

**

* * *

**

**Pili-Chan: AAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDDD CUT!**

Yami:......

Chibi: cheezy endings FTw! o3o

Acedia:......... =^=

Pili-Chan: welll!~ R&R PLZ!

Chibi: and keep wating for the sequel!~

Pili-Chan: Love you guyz ;3; and thanks for the reviews!~3


End file.
